Mensonges et conséquences
by marsandpa
Summary: Une erreur contre une romance passionnée, des mensonges contre la vérité, et les conséquences à la clé!
1. Chapter 1

Hé hé hé, me revoilà ! Comme vous avez l'air d'apprécier mes histories, en voici une nouvelle… j'espère que vous l'aimerez, parce que j'y passe pas mal de temps…Bonne lecture…et n'oubliez pas les commentaires!

Aujourd'hui il va revoir Olivia. Depuis un peu plus de quatre ans il est sans nouvelles d'elle. Quatre longues années. Il sait simplement qu'elle travaille à Boston, toujours à l'USV, mais n'en sait pas plus. Elle lui a fait jurer de ne jamais la rechercher. Elle a été claire, elle ne veut plus jamais le revoir.

Pour comprendre cette décision, il faut remonter quatre ans et demi en arrière. Après une enquête difficile, Elliot se rend au domicile de sa future ex-femme pour voir ses enfants. Ils dorment à poings fermés mais cela n'a pas d'importance, il sait qu'ils sont sains et saufs, en sécurité. Il remercie Kathy qui lui demande de rester, et dans un moment de faiblesse, il accepte. A ce moment-là, pour lui comme pour Kathy, ceci est simplement un adieu, le point final à une histoire de plus de vingt ans. Il ignore totalement que ce moment d'égarement va être la pire erreur de sa vie.

Quinze jours plus tard, il a totalement oublié cette fameuse nuit et démarre une nouvelle vie. En effet, il a enfin trouvé le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Olivia, qui bien sûr les partage. Leur histoire d'amour commence.

Pendant près de deux mois, ils vont vivre une passion ardente. Ils ne se quittent plus. Elliot envisage même de laisser son appartement, vivant pratiquement chez Olivia. Cette relation les change complètement. Ils sont plus ouverts et plus souriants. Ils ont l'impression d'avoir toujours été ensemble. Etre l'un avec l'autre est une évidence.

Ils ont des projets pour le futur. Elliot parle de remariage et Olivia se dit que son rêve d'enfant n'est peut-être pas perdu. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Et puis un matin Kathy débarque au poste, visiblement très contrariée.

FLASHBACK

_« Elliot, je dois te parler. En privé. C'est important. »_

_Il n'aime pas le ton inquiet dans sa voix._

_« Les enfants vont bien ? »_

_« Les enfants vont très bien. Il ne s'agit pas d'eux. »_

_Il fronce les sourcils. Kathy n'a pas l'air malade._

_« Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. Je pourrais aller mieux mais je ne suis pas malade. »_

_Il ne comprend rien. Elle ne va pas bien mais elle n'est pas malade. Il est de plus en plus inquiet._

_« Emmène-moi juste où nous pourrons parler tranquillement et je t'expliquerai tout. »_

_Il tend son bras en direction des escaliers pour lui indiquer le chemin des vestiaires, sans poser de questions._

_Arrivés en haut, Kathy est subitement très nerveuse. Elle frotte ses mains sur son jean, la tête baissée._

_« Dis-moi ce qui se passe Kathy. »_

_Elle lève alors les yeux vers lui, ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la referme aussitôt. Elle ne sait pas comment lui dire. Leur divorce est sur le point d'être prononcé, et elle sait qu'il vit une formidable histoire avec Olivia. Elle prend une grande inspiration et se lance._

_« Je suis enceinte. »_

_Il a sûrement dû mal comprendre. C'est impossible. Il la regarde fixement mais ne dit rien._

_« Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit Elliot ? »_

_Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite._

_« C'est impossible. »_

_Elle passe sa main sur son visage, sachant que cette conversation va être longue et difficile._

_« J'ai fait trois tests Elliot. Tous positifs. »_

_Il commence alors à arpenter la pièce, ne croyant toujours pas ce qui lui arrive. _

_« Les tests ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent. Et de toute façon tu prends la pilule. Donc c'est impossible. »_

_Elle soupire, réalisant que ce qui leur arrive est grave pour elle, mais dramatique pour lui._

_« Je prenais la pilule. Ne voyant personne et n'étant plus avec toi, je ne voyais plus la nécessité de la prendre. »_

_Il n'y croit pas. C'est impossible._

_« Mais les tests se trompent peut-être. »_

_« J'ai passé une échographie. »_

_Il s'arrête net et se tourne vers elle. Ce qu'elle voit dans ses yeux lui donne envie de pleurer. Elle ne l'a jamais vu si triste._

_« Tu crois vraiment que je serai venu t'annoncer une chose pareille si je n'étais pas sûre ? »_

_Il va s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche, pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et prend sa tête dans ses mains. Comment, en quelques minutes, sa vie a-t'elle pu basculer comme ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il a enfin trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie et le destin lui joue ce mauvais tour. Dieu le punit certainement de son faux pas. Il n'a jamais rien dit à Olivia de cette fameuse nuit, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense de lui qu'il est faible et sans volonté face à Kathy. Il ne veut pas qu'elle doute de lui._

_« Je ne veux pas garder cet enfant. »_

_Il relève la tête brusquement, rencontrant le regard perdu de Kathy._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas élever seule un enfant à mon âge Elliot. »_

_Il se lève et s'approche d'elle, son regard aussi perdu que le sien._

_« Tu ne peux pas avorter Kathy, c'est un pêché. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes comme solution ? Tu vas quitter Olivia et revenir vivre à la maison ? »_

_Cette dernière phrase le frappe tellement fort qu'il est obligé de retourner s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber._

_Quitter Olivia._

_Depuis deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble, il n'aurait jamais cru possible le fait d'envisager une telle chose. Elle est la femme de sa vie, son âme-sœur. Sans elle il n'est plus rien._

_« Je ne sais pas Kathy. Je ne sais plus. Cet enfant n'y est pour rien. Il n'a pas demandé à exister. Tout ça est de notre faute, pas de la sienne. »_

_Elle lève les bras au ciel, voyant qu'ils sont tous les deux dans une impasse._

_« Je sais que tout ça est de notre faute. Mais ce bébé n'a pas été conçu dans l'amour non plus. Si nous revenons ensemble, ce sera simplement pour lui. Et tu penses à nos enfants ? Comment vont-ils réagir ? Leurs parents presque divorcés se remettent ensemble parce qu'ils vont avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! Ca n'a aucun sens, et tu le sais. »_

_Bien sûr qu'elle a raison. Mais depuis presque vingt ans il se bas contre l'avortement. Cela va à l'encontre de toutes ses convictions. Il ne peut pas tuer cet enfant. Et il sait que Kathy non plus._

_« Tu penses vraiment être capable de mettre fin à cette grossesse ? »_

_Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant en vain de retenir ses larmes._

_« Ce serait une épreuve terrible pour moi, mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Je ne me sens pas capable d'être mère à nouveau. »_

_Il se lève et s'avance rapidement de Kathy, la prenant dans ses bras._

_« Inutile de prendre une décision maintenant. Olivia rentre ce soir de son séminaire à Philadelphie. Je lui parlerai. Nous allons trouver une solution. »_

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Kathy avait quitté le poste toujours aussi indécise et perdue. Elliot avait quant à lui erré toute la journée comme un zombie, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il allait dire à Olivia.

Il avait quitté le bureau comme prévu à dix-sept heures pour avoir le temps de préparer le dîner pour le retour d'Olivia. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus durant trois jours et il voulait lui faire une surprise. Ce qui devait être une soirée romantique allait sûrement se transformer en cauchemar. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui dire toute la vérité.

Après avoir fait quelques courses et rangé l'appartement d'Olivia, il avait préparé le repas et mis la table. Il était assis sur le divan, face à la télévision éteinte, attendant qu'elle franchisse la porte. Elle lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle serait là dans une demi-heure. Elle allait certainement lui sourire et se jeter dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver après trois jours de séparation. Il allait lui briser le cœur. Elle attendait tellement de cette relation. Ils s'étaient fait tant de promesses. Elle était si heureuse. Comment avait-il pu lui faire une telle chose ?

Son cœur s'était soudain emballé au bruit de la porte en train de s'ouvrir.

Il était figé devant une Olivia radieuse, prête à se jeter à son cou pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.


	2. Chapter 2

Allez, deuxième chapitre, et avec celui-ci vous allez voir où je veux en venir ! N'oubliez pas les commentaires, ça fait très plaisir…bonne lecture.

FLASHBACK

_Elle referme la porte derrière elle, pose sa valise et se précipite vers Elliot. Elle se jette littéralement dans ses bras, réalisant à quel point il lui a manqué. Elle enterre sa tête dans son cou et le serre tout contre elle._

_« Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse d'être revenue. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Ces trois jours ont été insupportables loin de toi. »_

_Il resserre son étreinte autour d'elle, se disant qu'il n'aura peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. A cette idée, les larmes lui montent instantanément aux yeux. Il ne peut pas la perdre. Il n'y survivra pas._

_Elle redresse la tête et l'embrasse voracement, voulant retrouver ce merveilleux sentiment de ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Il renvoie le baiser avec la même ferveur, voulant profiter de chaque seconde avec elle. Il la serre encore plus fort, ne voulant jamais la laisser partir._

_Elle termine le baiser et le regarde._

_« Et bien dis-moi, je vois que tu es très content de me revoir toi aussi. »_

_Il se force à sourire et pose sa main sur sa joue._

_« Ces trois jours ont été les plus longs de ma vie. Etre loin de toi à été un enfer. »_

_Ses yeux sont toujours humides, les émotions se bousculant dans sa tête._

_« Oh Elliot, pour moi aussi cela a été dur, mais maintenant je suis là. Et je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. »_

_Il ne doit pas pleurer. Il doit laisser le temps à Olivia le temps se mettre à l'aise après un voyage de trois cents kilomètres. Elle a certainement besoin de se détendre un peu et de manger quelque chose._

_« Ecoute, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre un bon bain? Le dîner est prêt, je n'ai plus qu'à le faire réchauffer. Vas te détendre et après nous pourrons discuter. »_

_Elle lui sourit tendrement et l'embrasse sur la joue._

_« Tu as cuisiné pour moi ? Mais dites-moi, inspecteur Stabler, ne seriez-vous pas en train d'essayer de me séduire ? »_

_Il n'a pas envie de rire, mais il le fait quand même._

_« Je savais que tu aurais faim, et je me suis dit qu'une pizza ne serait pas très romantique. »_

_« Je me moque bien de ce que je mange, tant que je suis avec toi. »_

_Elle se penche et l'embrasse, doucement d'abord, mais Elliot approfondit rapidement le baiser, voulant profiter le plus possible d'elle._

_Sentant l'excitation monter rapidement, elle s'extrait de ses bras et se recule un peu._

_« Autant que je voudrais poursuivre cette conversation…je dois vraiment aller prendre une douche ! Mais je te promets que nous reprendrons cela plus tard. »_

_Elle lui sourit et s'enfuit dans la salle de bains._

_Vingt minutes plus tard elle est de retour, ses cheveux encore humides de la douche, portant un tee-shirt et un jean. Elle n'a aucun maquillage mais Elliot la trouve plus belle que jamais. Pendant trois jours il n'avait attendu qu'une chose, son retour, et maintenant, il voudrait qu'elle soit encore à Philadelphie, de cette façon il n'aurait pas à lui parler._

_Il est debout dans la cuisine, attendant qu'elle prenne place pour le repas. Elle s'avance lentement vers lui et l'embrasse brièvement._

_« Merci pour le dîner. Je meurs de faim. »_

_A cet instant il se dit que c'est peut-être un des derniers moments complices qu'ils partagent. Dans un moment elle va certainement le détester. Et ce sera entièrement sa faute._

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Elle s'assoit, le regarde et penche sa tête sur le côté._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

_Il prend place en face d'elle sans rien dire, se demandant quand il va devoir lancer le sujet qui va les détruire._

_Pendant près d'une heure, ils vont discuter de son séminaire, de l'enquête sur laquelle Elliot travaille, de ses enfants, de leurs collègues, savourant leur repas et le bonheur d'être ensemble._

_« Tu veux un café ? »_

_« Quoi de meilleur qu'un bon café pour conclure un aussi délicieux repas ? »_

_Il sourit et se lève pour le préparer._

_Le dos tourné vers elle, il sait que le moment est venu. Il doit se lancer, retarder l'inévitable ne servant à rien. Il prend une profonde inspiration et se tourne vers elle._

_« Je dois te parler de quelque chose Olivia. »_

_Le sourire qu'elle portait depuis son arrivée se fane immédiatement, reconnaissant le visage sérieux qu'arbore son équipier quand le moment est grave._

_« J'ai fait une bêtise il y a quelques temps, et crois-moi, si je le pouvais, je remonterai le temps pour que ça ne soit jamais arrivé. »_

_Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle attend._

_« Kathy est enceinte. Je suis le père du bébé. »_

_Elle est immobile. Elle ne peut pas parler. Elle attend une meilleure explication._

_Il sait qu'il doit lui en donner plus. Elle le mérite._

_« Deux semaines avant le début de notre relation, il y a eu l'affaire Royce, ce type qui avait tué sa femme et ses enfants. J'étais très mal. Je suis allé chez Kathy pour voir les enfants, pour m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Kathy m'a proposé de rester et… »_

_« Tu as couché avec elle. »_

_Il se rassoit et prend sa tête dans ses mains. _

_« Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi. Et surtout je ne voulais pas que tu doutes de moi, que tu penses qu'au moindre problème je courrai vers Kathy. »_

_Elle ne pleure pas. Elle est sous le choc. Sa vie s'écroule et elle ne peut rien faire pour changer les choses._

_« Dis quelque chose Olivia. »_

_« Ton divorce n'est pas encore prononcé. Si vous stoppez la procédure maintenant, vous pouvez reprendre votre vie ensemble. »_

_Son ton est plat, sans aucune émotion. Elle est résignée._

_« Kathy pense à l'avortement. Et je… »_

_« Il en est hors de question et tu le sais. Tu t'en voudrais pour le reste de ta vie et tu finirais par m'en vouloir d'avoir pris une telle décision. »_

_Il relève la tête pour la regarder. Ses yeux sont dirigés sur le mur en face d'elle, pas sur lui._

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre Olivia. Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie avec toi. »_

_Elle se lève rapidement et se dirige vers le salon, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer._

_« Nous n'avons plus aucun avenir Elliot. Tu as toujours fait passer ta famille avant tout. Et c'est en partie pour cela que je t'aime. Tu dois retourner vers Kathy, et vous devez élever cet enfant. »_

_Il la rejoint dans le salon, ne voulant pas rendre les armes si facilement._

_« Et nos projets, nos rêves ? Tu ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça. »_

_« Je n'abandonne pas Elliot. Je fais face à la situation. Je prends la bonne décision. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter l'idée que tu as renoncé à un enfant pour moi. Tu connais mon désir d'être mère. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de te faire une telle chose. Tu dois m'oublier et faire ta vie. »_

_Quoi qu'il dise, sa décision sera irrévocable et il le sait. Il a perdu Olivia et il n'y changera rien. Il passera le reste de son existence à se détester pour avoir empêché celle qu'il aime à réaliser ses rêves. Ceci sera sa pénitence pour son erreur._

_« Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose Elliot. »_

_Il pleure lui aussi et la regarde totalement désespéré._

_« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour une dernière fois. Je veux être à toi une dernière fois. Et je veux que tu m'appartiennes une dernière fois. »_

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Cette nuit là, ils ont fait l'amour sans un mot, sans un bruit. Olivia a beaucoup pleuré et Elliot n'a trouvé aucun mot pour la réconforter. Avant qu'il parte, Olivia lui a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait plus désormais travailler avec lui, qu'être près de lui serait beaucoup trop difficile. Elle lui a alors fait promettre de ne jamais la rechercher où qu'elle aille, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, pour que son cœur guérisse et qu'elle puisse refaire sa vie.

Mais ni Elliot ni Olivia ne savaient à ce moment-là que leur amour passionné venait de créer un petit être qui allait changer à tout jamais la vie d'Olivia.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3. L'histoire se pose tout doucement alors pas d'affolement, ce sera beaucoup plus intéressant par la suite…bonne lecture…et bons commentaires !

Le lendemain matin, quand Elliot arrive au travail, Olivia est dans le bureau de Cragen. Il sait ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Il sait que travailler avec elle ne durera plus très longtemps. Elle va quitter l'unité et ce travail auquel elle tient tant, à cause de lui. Il a gâché la vie d'Olivia, et la seule chose qu'il mérite est d'être malheureux pour le reste de son existence.

Elle sort calmement du bureau de son capitaine, regardant dans la direction d'Elliot. Elle s'approche lentement de leurs bureaux et s'assoit.

FLASHBACK

_Elliot ne sait pas s'il doit lui parler. Elle vient de prendre une décision qui va changer sa changer et dans ce moment, elle doit le détester. Mais il doit savoir. Il doit savoir si elle va définitivement quitter sa vie en partant à des centaines de kilomètres ou bien si elle va simplement changer d'unité et rester à New York. Il veut qu'elle reste, pour pouvoir avoir une chance de l'apercevoir de temps en temps, de voir qu'elle va bien. Mais il est persuadé qu'elle va quitter la ville, pour s'éloigner de lui, pour refaire sa vie, et sûrement aimer quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Cette idée lui est insupportable, et il ne peut s'empêcher de demander._

_« Tu pars quand ? »_

_Elle relève brusquement la tête au son de sa voix, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sait qu'elle va lui briser le cœur, et même si elle lui en veut pour les avoir mis dans cette situation, elle sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il doit prendre ses responsabilités et assumer cet enfant. Mais la douleur de le perdre est si intense qu'elle a envie de le frapper et de le détester._

_« Je termine mon rapport sur l'affaire Harrison et c'est terminé. »_

_C'est impossible, elle ne peut pas le quitter aussi rapidement. Ils ont encore des choses à se dire, il doit encore sentir sa présence à ses côtés._

_« Comment ça c'est terminé ? »_

_Elle se dit que c'est mieux comme ça. Plus les choses iront vite et moins la peine sera forte, comme un pansement qu'on retire d'un coup sec pour atténuer la douleur. _

_« Ils cherchent un inspecteur avec de l'expérience à l'USV de Boston. Cragen va appuyer ma candidature. Et comme j'ai pas mal de congés que je n'ai jamais pris, je vais en profiter. »_

_« Olivia… »_

_« Non Elliot, c'est mieux comme ça. Nous avons pris la bonne décision. »_

_« Toi seule a pris cette décision. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. »_

_« Tu sais que c'est la seule option que nous ayons. »_

_Elliot veut protester mais Cragen sort au même moment de son bureau en l'appelant._

_« Elliot, Warner a appelé. Elle a de nouvelles informations sur Lucie Whitman. Je veux que tu y ailles. »_

_Il retourne dans son bureau aussi vite qu'il en est sorti, laissant un Elliot au bord des larmes._

_Il se lève, prend sa veste, l'enfile puis s'approche d'Olivia._

_« Je sais que quand je reviendrai tu seras partie. On ne peut pas se dire au revoir comme ça. Je veux te revoir Olivia. »_

_Elle ferme les yeux un instant. Elle doit résister. Elle ne doit plus le revoir. Ce serait trop dur à supporter._

_« Nous étions d'accord Elliot. Hier nous nous sommes dit adieu, pas au revoir. »_

_Adieu._

_Ce mot est insupportable à entendre. Ils ne pourront jamais se dire adieu. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, rien ne peut les séparer._

_« Tu ne peux pas parler comme ça et dire que tu m'aimes. Tu ne peux pas abandonner sans te battre. »_

_Elle sent la colère d'Elliot monter et elle ne veut pas que la dernière image qu'elle va garder de lui soit celle-là._

_« Je t'en supplie Elliot, c'est sûrement plus dur pour moi que pour toi. Je vais une nouvelle fois me retrouver seule, dans une ville que je ne connais pas, avec des gens qui me seront totalement étrangers. Alors s'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Il faut accepter et faire face. »_

_Il ne veut pas accepter. Il ne veut pas faire face. Il veut continuer de vivre cette merveilleuse histoire avec Olivia. Mais elle a raison. S'ils ne veulent pas devenir fous, ils ne doivent plus se voir._

_« Fais attention à toi. »_

_Elle lui sourit tristement, sachant qu'ils parlent pour la dernière fois._

_« Je vais rester en contact avec Don, il te donnera sûrement de mes nouvelles. »_

_Son cœur pèse des tonnes mais il doit poursuivre sa route, sans elle._

_« J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur que tu cherches Olivia, tu le mérites. »_

_Mensonge. Il ne veut pas qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre que lui._

_« Je l'espère aussi. Merci. »_

_Mensonge. Elle ne sera plus jamais heureuse maintenant qu'elle l'a perdu._

_Elliot la regarde une dernière fois puis quitte la salle, dévasté par le vide qu'il ressent déjà._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Quand Elliot revient deux heures plus tard, Olivia est partie. C'était terminé. Il ne reverrait plus ses grands yeux bruns dans lesquels il voyait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'impression que son cœur allait éclater à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait en lui disant je t'aime. Son rêve s'achevait ici. Et il avait bien peur de ne pas pouvoir y survivre.

En rentrant à son appartement, il essaye de l'appeler, mais elle ne répond pas. Sa seule consolation est d'entendre sa voix sur le répondeur. Cette voix qui lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille quand ils faisaient l'amour. Cette voix par laquelle elle lui avait fait tant de promesses d'avenir. Il ne l'entendrait plus jamais.

Elle a appelé Cragen pour lui dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de vacances. Elle doit retravailler le plus vite possible. Il n'a pas posé de questions. Il a juste dit qu'il s'en occupait, et que si elle pouvait être à Boston demain, quelqu'un l'accueillerait.

Elle fait frénétiquement ses valises en pleurant. Elle ne doit pas répondre. Elle doit partir, ce soir. Elle doit quitter New York et ne plus jamais revenir. Elle veut entendre sa voix, elle veut l'entendre rire, lui dire qu'il l'aime, que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais tout ça est bien réel, et elle ne verra jamais plus ses yeux bleus si profonds qu'elle avait toujours l'impression de s'y noyer quand elle le regardait. Elle n'a jamais cru en Dieu, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle sait pourquoi. Comment peut-on faire connaitre un tel bonheur à une personne et le lui retirer comme ça ?

Elle charge ses affaires dans sa voiture et démarre sans savoir où elle va. Elle trouvera un hôtel sur la route de Boston. Elle y passera la nuit puis reprendra la route. Boston n'est qu'à trois cents kilomètres, le trajet ne sera pas très long. Demain sera le début d'une nouvelle vie, sans Elliot. Elle ignore si elle parviendra à vivre sans lui, si elle pourra de nouveau un jour sourire, et penser à lui comme un amour passé. En tout cas pour l'instant, elle a l'impression d'être un robot, n'avançant que sur commande. Un robot n'a pas de cœur, comme elle. Elle a laissé le sien derrière elle, tout comme l'homme qu'elle aime.

Elliot arrête de l'appeler. Il compose alors le numéro de Kathy pour l'informer de sa décision. Il lui dit qu'ils doivent parler aux enfants, leur expliquer la situation. Il lui demande de revenir à la maison le plus vite possible, qu'être avec ses enfants lui permettra peut-être de mieux supporter la perte d'Olivia. Elle lui dit qu'elle va préparer la chambre d'amis et qu'il peut venir quand il veut. Il la remercie et raccroche.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et se demande pourquoi Dieu lui inflige une telle peine. L'arrivée d'un enfant doit être un miracle, une bénédiction. Il espère qu'il arrivera à aimer ce petit être qui lui a fait perdre la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais rencontré dans sa vie. Il espère qu'il pourra le regarder sans lui en vouloir, sans voir Olivia à travers ses yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde. Tout d'abord merci pour les commentaires. Voici le 4ème chapitre. Les choses vont commencer à devenir intéressantes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…faites-le moi savoir ! Bonne lecture.

Son cœur va éclater. Il va la revoir. Il aurait préféré d'autres circonstances pour leurs retrouvailles mais visiblement Dieu en avait décidé autrement une fois de plus.

En effet, aujourd'hui ont lieu les obsèques de Donald Cragen, capitaine respecté et aimé de toute son unité. Une crise cardiaque l'a emporté à quelques mois seulement d'une retraite bien méritée. Munch, grand ami de Don durant toutes ces années, savait qu'il était resté en contact avec Olivia. C'est dont tout naturellement qu'il l'a appelé pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Elle a répondu qu'elle serait présente aux funérailles. Certains disent : à chaque mort, une naissance. Cette phrase prend tout son sens pour Elliot, car par le biais de la mort de son capitaine, il se sent renaître à l'idée de revoir Olivia.

Il sait par ce que Don lui a dit qu'elle va bien, qu'elle s'est très bien acclimatée à Boston, et qu'elle s'est fait quelques amis. Tout se passe bien avec son équipier, à son grand désespoir. Il se demande souvent si elle l'a complètement oublié, s'il n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir dans sa mémoire.

Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait personne dans sa vie. De toute façon, même si elle voyait quelqu'un, Don ne lui aurait rien dit pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Il a peur à l'idée de la voir accompagnée d'un homme. Peut-être est-elle-même mariée. Qui sait ? Tant de choses peuvent se passer en quatre ans.

Il est bien placé pour en parler.

En quatre ans, il a perdu la femme de sa vie pour retourner vivre avec la femme d'avec qui il était en train de divorcer parce qu'il l'avait mise enceinte. Eli est venu au monde. Et quand Elliot s'était enfin résigné à n'être plus jamais un amant mais seulement un père, Kathy avait demandé le divorce parce qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Il ne lui en veut pas. Elle est heureuse, et c'est tout ce qu'il veut pour elle. Son fils va grandir avec un homme souriant et équilibré au lieu de son père caractériel et frustré, qui en veut à la terre entière d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Il a pensé rejoindre Olivia à ce moment-là, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire ça. Il aurait eu l'impression de profiter de la situation. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il revenait vers elle parce qu'il était seul.

Alors il est retourné dans son vieil appartement, seul et malheureux.

Elle est terriblement nerveuse. Nerveuse est même une sous-estimation étant donné l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Elle va revoir Elliot. Dans quelques heures, elle va revoir ce visage qui lui a tant manqué. Après l'appel de John, elle a beaucoup réfléchi. Personne à New York excepté Don et son frère ne sait qu'elle a un enfant. Elle sait que Simon ne dira jamais rien et elle a fait jurer à Don de ne jamais rien dire à Elliot, sauf s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et Don est mort. Elle s'est alors rendu-compte que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Elliot, il mourrait sans savoir qu'Olivia et lui ont crée une vie. Elle doit lui dire la vérité. Il est le père de son enfant, il a le droit de savoir.

Quand elle a appris sa grossesse, elle a voulu l'appeler. Mais elle refusait l'idée qu'il quitte sa famille pour elle. Kathy avait trop besoin de lui.

Et puis Emma est venue au monde. La simple pensée qu'un jour elle puisse être séparée de sa fille lui était insupportable. Alors elle a décidé de ne jamais rien dire à Elliot. Il n'aurait jamais à choisir entre ses enfants. Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas le faire souffrir.

Mais la mort de Don à tout changé. De quel droit peut-elle empêcher Elliot de connaître sa fille ? Elle craint sa réaction. Il va sûrement lui en vouloir terriblement. Et il aura raison. De toute façon elle ne va plus reculer. Elle va tout lui avouer.

Elle arrive devant son vieil appartement. Elle n'a pas eu le cœur de le vendre. Trop de souvenirs dans ces murs l'ont empêché de s'en séparer. Elle a demandé à Don de trouver quelqu'un pour l'entretenir, au cas où. A Boston elle loue un petit appartement qui suffit largement pour elle et Emma.

Ou plutôt elle louait un appartement. Elle n'y retournera pas. Si Elliot veut apprendre à connaître sa fille, il vaut mieux qu'elle vive à New York. Elle a donc quitté son poste à Boston, grâce à Munch.

En effet, quand il lui a téléphoné, il lui a expliqué qu'Elliot avait été désigné pour prendre la succession de Cragen. Un inspecteur allait donc leur manquer, et étant donné que le nouveau capitaine allait devoir prendre ses marques, il valait mieux que l'inspecteur qui allait le remplacer soit très qualifié. Il a demandé à Olivia de revenir. Et elle a accepté, faisant d'une pierre deux coups. Rapprocher sa fille de son père sans avoir quoi que ce soit à expliquer à John. Il s'est ensuite occupé des formalités pour son retour, étant chargé du remplacement de Cragen en attendant qu'Elliot prenne son nouveau poste.

La voici donc dans la ville de son cœur, dans son vieil appartement chargé de souvenirs, et tout près de l'homme qu'elle aime depuis tant d'années.

Elle pose ses valises sur le sol et jette un rapide coup d'œil sur les lieux. Rien n'a bougé. Tout est exactement à la même place que ce fameux soir où elle est partie précipitamment, jurant de ne jamais revenir.

« Maman, je veux faire pipi. »

La douce voix d'Emma sort Olivia de sa rêverie.

« Viens ma chérie, je vais te montrer les toilettes. »

Elle prend Emma par la main et la conduit dans la salle de bains.

Quand elle a terminé, elle rejoint sa maman dans le salon. Olivia est assise sur le divan, un cadre dans ses mains. Emma s'installe à côté d'elle et regarde la photo.

« C'est qui maman ? »

Elle n'avait emporté aucune photo d'Elliot avec elle, ne voulant aucune trace de son passé dans cette ville. Mais là, devant la photo d'Elliot et elle enlacés, elle sent des émotions qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties depuis longtemps refaire surface.

« C'est un ami. Un très bon ami. J'espère que tu pourras le rencontrer très bientôt. »

« C'était ton chéri ? »

Olivia sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais parvient à les retenir. Elle sourit tendrement à sa fille.

« Oui, c'était mon chéri. On s'aimait très très fort. »

« Alors pourquoi c'est plus ton chéri ? »

Comment répondre à une fillette de trois ans et demie à une telle question ?

« Tu sais ma puce, les grandes personnes sont parfois très compliquées. Mais quand tu seras plus grande, je te raconterais tout, c'est promis. »

Elle prend Emma dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

« Mais je suis grande. »

Olivia rit et tire sa fille contre elle.

« Oui tu es grande, mais pas assez. »

Emma se retire de sa mère, croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et la regarde avec des yeux menaçants.

Quand elle fait ce genre de chose, elle voit Elliot. Les mêmes yeux bleus, et le même mauvais caractère. Et dans ces moments-là, elle ne peut pas lutter contre sa fille.

Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde devant l'église. Des hauts gradés, de simples officiers, des amis et quelques membres de la famille. Elliot, Kathy et les enfants commencent à saluer les personnes familières. Seul Eli manque à l'appel. Encore trop jeune, Kathy a préféré le laisser avec James, son compagnon.

Après beaucoup de mains serrées et d'anecdotes sur Don échangées, tout le monde commence à entrer dans l'église, suivant le cercueil porté par Elliot, Fin, Munch et Curtis, un des neveux de Don.

Les gens s'installent et le prêtre commence son office.

Olivia pénètre discrètement dans l'église, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle est venue seule. Elle a déposé Emma chez Simon, ne voulant pas être harcelée de questions sur la présence de cette petite fille. Mais surtout, elle veut l'annoncer à Elliot dans de meilleures circonstances.

Elle s'installe dans le fond, et regarde le cercueil de celui qui l'a soutenu durant ces quatre années difficiles. Il a toujours été là pour elle. Il avait été plus que son capitaine ou son ami, il était la seule figure de père qu'elle n'ait jamais connue. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'Emma le rencontre. Maintenant cela n'arrivera jamais.

Les gens commencent lentement à sortir de l'église. Perdue dans ses pensées, Olivia ne s'est pas rendu compte que la cérémonie est terminée. Des personnes qu'elle connait passent devant elle, mais ils sont trop tristes pour faire attention à sa présence.

Alors la dépouille de son vieil ami arrive à sa hauteur, avec Elliot supportant l'avant gauche du cercueil. Leurs regards se croisent et pendant un instant, plus rien autour d'eux n'existe.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes. Allez, aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de bonté, je poste un nouveau chapitre. Merci encore pour vos commentaires. Je les apprécie vraiment. Merci merci merci. Bonne lecture.

Il ne peut pas ôter ses yeux d'elle. Il ne rêve pas. Elle est ici, juste à côté de lui. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il doit faire son devoir, accompagner son capitaine à sa dernière demeure. Il ne doit pas se disperser.

Il continue de marcher et elle n'a qu'une seule envie, celle de mettre sa main sur son bras pour qu'il s'arrête. Elle veut regarder de nouveau ses yeux bleus magnifiques et s'y noyer, comme il y a quatre ans. Mais l'enterrement n'est pas terminé. Ils doivent se rendre au cimetière pour mettre leur ami en terre.

Pendant un instant, ils ont oublié pourquoi ils sont ici. Ils doivent tout à cet homme. Grâce à lui ils se sont rencontrés, et encore grâce à lui aujourd'hui ils sont de nouveau réunis.

Le reste de l'enterrement est une tâche floue pour eux deux. Ils n'écoutent rien ni personne. Ils se regardent simplement, n'ayant pas eu ce bonheur depuis si longtemps.

Les gens commencent à quitter le cimetière, mais eux ne bougent pas. Après quelques minutes, ils ne sont plus que quelques uns devant la tombe de Don. L'unité est bien sûr présente, très émue, ainsi que la sœur de Don et ses deux fils. Il y a aussi les deux enfants de son frère décédé il y a quelques années. Toutes ces personnes sont sa famille, et ils lui rendent un dernier hommage.

Après avoir présentés leurs condoléances à sa famille, les hommes de Donald Cragen quittent le cimetière. Une fois à l'extérieur, Fin et Munch se précipitent vers Olivia. John est le premier à la prendre dans ses bras.

« Que je suis content de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Elle se recule pour le regarder.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. J'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances. »

Fin pousse alors John pour étreindre Olivia à son tour.

« Bon sang, ça fait plaisir que tu sois là. Il aurait tellement aimé te revoir. »

Elle se met à pleurer, se rendant compte du temps qu'elle a perdu en étant loin. Elle s'extraie des bras de Fin et sèche ses larmes pendant que de nouvelles apparaissent dans la foulée.

« Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. »

Fin caresse son bras tendrement.

« Aucun de nous n'a pu. C'est arrivé si vite. »

« Où était-il quand ça s'est produit ? Il était seul ? »

« Il était dans son bureau, en train de rédiger un rapport. Elliot et John étaient sortis, et Chester et moi étions en salle d'interrogatoire. Quand notre coupable a eu fait ses aveux, je suis allée le prévenir que l'enquête était bouclée. Et c'est là que je l'ai trouvé. »

Elle se sent coupable. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire bien sûr, mais elle se dit que peut-être le secret qu'il détenait sur elle et Elliot était sûrement dur à porter. A plusieurs reprises il l'avait supplié de revenir à New York et de tout lui avouer. Il lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait l'impression de trahir la confiance d'Elliot. Il détestait cette situation.

Elliot, resté en retrait, ne supportant plus la détresse d'Olivia, s'avance lentement vers elle.

« De toutes les manières possibles de mourir, je suis persuadé qu'il aurait choisi celle-ci. Il ne vivait que pour ce boulot. L'idée d'être en retraite lui faisait très peur. Il n'aurait pas supporté de ne plus rien faire du jour au lendemain. »

Au son de la voix d'Elliot, elle craque littéralement. Elle se jette dans ses bras et se met à sangloter violemment. Elle n'avait pas pleuré à l'annonce de la mort de Don. Elle était horriblement triste mais n'avait pas réagit. Mais là, devant ses amis, ceux qu'elle considère comme sa famille, les émotions sont trop fortes. Elle s'accroche désespérément à lui, ne voulant plus jamais le laisser partir.

Les trois inspecteurs décident alors de s'éclipser discrètement, sachant qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Il ne pensait pas ressentir ça de nouveau dans sa vie. Olivia est dans ses bras. Elle est seule et ne porte aucune alliance ou bague de fiançailles. Peut-être a-t'il encore une chance avec elle.

Il doit calmer son esprit. Elle n'est sûrement ici que pour quelques jours. Ensuite elle repartira à Boston, loin de lui. Il ne doit pas se faire d'illusions. Mais maintenant qu'elle est tout contre lui, des milliers de choses lui passent pas la tête. Et il sait qu'il ne survivra pas à la perte d'Olivia Benson une seconde fois.

Elle ne veut pas le lâcher. Elle veut sentir ses bras autour d'elle pour le reste de sa vie. Pourtant elle doit le laisser partir. Il est toujours marié, et Kathy et ses enfants ne sont pas très loin.

A contrecœur elle le libère et pose son regard dans le sien.

« Merci, j'en avais besoin. »

Il veut lui dire qu'il la tiendra dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin de son existence si elle le désire. Mais Kathy choisit ce moment-là pour les interrompre.

« Désolée de vous déranger, mais nous devons vraiment rentrer à la maison. Eli va se demander ce que nous faisons. John nous a proposé d'aller prendre un verre avec lui et les autres, mais je ne peux vraiment pas rester. Je te propose de nous ramener à la maison et de revenir ensuite pour passer un peu de temps avec tes amis. »

Elle se tourne vers Olivia, gênée d'avoir interrompu leur conversation.

« Olivia, je suis très heureuse de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi Kathy. »

Elle ne sait pas quoi d'autre dire. Elle n'est pas du tout heureuse de la revoir. Cette femme, sans le vouloir, a réduit à néant tous ses projets d'avenir. Elle ne la déteste pas mais n'arrive pas à lui pardonner.

« J'arrive tout de suite, donnes-moi juste deux minutes. »

Kathy lui fait signe qu'elle est d'accord puis s'en va aussi discrètement qu'elle est arrivée.

Elliot a très peu de temps. Mais il doit absolument la revoir. Cette entrevue a été trop brève. Il a des choses à lui dire. Des millions de choses. Et il a des tas de questions à lui poser.

« Dis-moi que tu seras là quand je vais revenir. »

Bien sûr qu'elle sera là. Elle sera toujours là maintenant. Et elle pourra le voir tous les jours. Et il pourra voir sa fille grandir. Même s'il ne peut pas faire partie de sa vie comme elle le voudrait, elle fera, par l'intermédiaire d'Emma, partie de la sienne.

Oh non ! Emma ! Elle ne peut pas rester. Elle doit aller récupérer sa fille chez son frère.

« Je ne peux pas rester, je suis désolée. Quelqu'un m'attend. »

« Oh. »

Quelqu'un l'attend.

Elle n'est donc pas seule.

Ses espoirs se brisent une fois de plus, ainsi que son cœur. Et encore une fois, il est le seul responsable. S'il avait été la voir après son divorce, ils seraient peut-être ensemble aujourd'hui.

« Mais nous devons nous revoir. J'ai des choses à te dire. Et quelqu'un d'important à te présenter. »

Il sourit, mais pas parce qu'il est heureux. Il pense simplement qu'il est dans l'endroit parfait pour mourir. Un cimetière, quoi de mieux ?

« Pas de problèmes. Tu sais où me trouver. Appelles-moi. »

Il n'attend pas une seconde de plus. Il quitte les lieux rapidement pour éviter de s'effondrer devant elle.

Il monte dans la voiture sans un mot, et démarre le moteur. Cinq paires d'yeux sont braqués sur lui mais personne ne dit rien. Ils savent qu'il est en colère à la manière dont il a claqué la portière en entrant dans la voiture. Ils savent aussi que dans ces moments-là, ils doivent se taire et attendre que l'orage passe.

Olivia rejoint John, Fin et un jeune homme qu'elle présume est l'inspecteur qui la remplace.

« Hé Liv, nous allons boire un verre à la santé de Don. Tu te joins à nous ? »

« C'est gentil Fin, Elliot me l'a déjà demandé. Mais comme je lui ai dit, je dois aller rejoindre quelqu'un qui m'attend. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, nous allons très vite nous revoir. N'est-ce pas John ? »

Munch lui fait un clin d'œil et Olivia s'éloigne en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Fin se tourne vers John avec un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? »

« C'est encore un secret mais tu vas le découvrir rapidement. Juste un peu de patience mon ami. »

« En tout cas, j'en connais un qui risque d'être de très mauvaise humeur après ce qu'on vient d'apprendre. »

Le téléphone de Munch se met à sonner. Il le sort de sa poche, regarde l'identifiant et se tourne vers Fin.

« Quand on parle du loup. »

Il décroche et met le téléphone à son oreille.

« Oui Elliot…Ok, je comprends…ne t'inquiète pas…à demain. »

Il raccroche et remet le téléphone dans sa poche.

« Inutile d'attendre Elliot, il ne viendra pas. Et au son de sa voix, je pense qu'il va boire à la santé de notre capitaine pour nous tous ce soir. »

Les trois inspecteurs quittent les lieux côte à côte, sachant que demain va être une journée très difficile.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, chapitre 6 ! Peu de commentaires pour l'autre chapitre mais tant pis, je poste pour celles qui me font des compliments…bonne lecture.

Le lendemain matin, Elliot se réveille avec une gueule de bois carabinée. La veille, il a ingurgité tout ce qui lui est passé sous la main afin d'éviter de penser à Olivia, mais surtout au fait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle veut lui présenter quelqu'un.

Elle tient sa vengeance et doit certainement se réjouir à l'idée de pouvoir lui envoyer au visage qu'elle a finalement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, chose qu'il lui avait souhaitée avant son départ.

Heureusement, elle ne va pas rester longtemps. Mais il est sûr que le visage de cet homme le hantera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Et Olivia a le droit d'être heureuse.

Aujourd'hui il prend officiellement ses nouvelles fonctions. Il a accepté l'offre d'être promu capitaine. Il a mal à la tête et n'est vraiment pas d'humeur, mais il n'a plus le choix maintenant. Il ne peut plus reculer.

Il prend une douche rapide, met son plus beau costume, avale un jus d'orange et part commencer sa nouvelle carrière.

Il arrive au bureau alors que personne n'est encore là. Il veut être présent avant tout le monde pour avoir le temps de débarrasser ses affaires de son bureau.

Il commence par les tiroirs, qui ne détiennent rien d'important et place les choses dans un carton. Puis il s'attaque aux cadres des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il prend celui de ses enfants et sourit, se rappelant combien ils ont été fiers de lui quand il leur a annoncé qu'il allait devenir capitaine. Il le dépose dans le carton et prend ensuite celui d'Olivia et de lui.

Il caresse son visage avec son doigt, pensant à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu construire ensemble. Elle réalisera peut-être leurs rêves avec un autre, rit et fait l'amour avec un autre.

Il secoue la tête pour dissiper les visions qui menacent d'envahir son esprit. Il prend le cadre et le place dans le carton rapidement. Il doit se concentrer sur sa nouvelle mission. Aujourd'hui il prend la place du capitaine Cragen. Il doit honorer cette opportunité.

Il va pour prendre le carton et se diriger vers son nouveau bureau quand une voix l'interpelle.

« Prêt pour tes nouvelles fonctions ? »

Il tourne la tête et voit John en train de sourire et s'approcher de lui.

« Les choses ont été un peu vite, mais je vais m'y faire. »

John penche un peu la tête en avant et le regarde par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Vu ta tête, tu as dû bien trinquer à la santé de Cragen hier soir. Ce n'est pas très malin sachant que les huiles vont venir te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton nouveau poste. »

Elliot passe sa main sur son visage, son mal de tête s'amplifiant à chaque minute.

«Fous-moi la paix John, je suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes sarcasmes. »

Munch lève les mains en signe de défense et recule d'un pas.

«Pas de problèmes capitaine, vos désirs sont des ordres. »

Elliot lui lance un regard qui fait comprendre à Munch qu'il n'a plus qu'à se retirer, ce qu'il fait rapidement.

Il prend son carton et se dirige vers son bureau. Il ouvre la porte, entre et la referme derrière lui. Il s'avance vers le fauteuil, dépose le carton et s'assoit. Il pousse un profond soupir en regardant les deux chaises devant lui. Il repense aux nombreuses fois où il s'est assis à cette place. Sur cette chaise, Cragen l'a sermonné, félicité, mais aussi souvent menacé de le renvoyer parce qu'il avait une fois de plus dépassé les bornes. Et la plupart du temps, sur l'autre chaise, il y avait Olivia.

Olivia.

Quoi qu'il fasse, il pense toujours à elle. Elle est dans tous ses souvenirs, dans toutes ses pensées. Elle l'obsède et cela ne changera jamais.

Fin arrive et est surpris de voir John déjà là.

« Dis-moi vieil homme, tu es tombé du lit ce matin ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Fin. Je suis venu un peu plus tôt pour parler à Elliot, mais vu son humeur, j'ai renoncé. »

Au lieu d'aller s'assoir à son bureau, Fin s'installe sur le coin de celui de John.

« Et de quoi voulais-tu lui parler ? Et ne me reparles pas de secret sinon ça va mal finir. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être agressifs comme ça ? »

Au même moment, deux gradés en uniforme entrent dans la salle et se dirigent directement vers le bureau du capitaine Stabler.

« Ne change pas de sujet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

John réfléchit un instant puis se met à parler.

« Je voulais informer Elliot de quelque chose avant qu'eux le fassent. Mais je pense qu'il est trop tard maintenant. »

Fin se tourne vers les deux hommes indiqués par John, ne comprenant rien. Il regarde de nouveau Munch et croise les bras, attendant une explication.

« Ok, de toute façon, tu vas pas tarder à être au courant. Maintenant qu'Elliot est capitaine, il nous manque un inspecteur. Comme je remplaçais Don en attendant qu'il donne sa réponse, les hautes instances m'ont demandé mon avis. Et je l'ai donné. Ils ont accepté ma proposition et m'ont chargé de m'en occuper. J'ai donc un nouvel équipier. Enfin plutôt une équipière. »

Fin ne voit toujours pas où il veut en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il repense à ce qu'Olivia a dit devant le cimetière. Il ouvre de grands yeux et regarde Munch avec étonnement.

« Et elle a accepté ? »

« Sans hésiter une seule seconde. »

Fin se tourne vers le bureau de son nouveau capitaine.

« Et tu crois qu'il va réagir comment ? »

A ce moment-là, les deux gradés sortent du bureau d'Elliot, saluant rapidement les deux inspecteurs.

Quelques secondes derrière eux sort un Elliot furieux fonçant tout droit sur John.

« Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. »

«John, je dois te parler en privé. Maintenant ! »

Il retourne aussitôt d'où il vient, avec un John inquiet derrière lui.

Une fois dans le bureau, Elliot ne prend même pas la peine de s'assoir.

« Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? »

« Je pensais te rendre service. »

« Me rendre service ? »

John reste très calme alors que la colère d'Elliot augmente rapidement.

« Je me suis dit que maintenant que tu es divorcé, les choses pourraient s'arranger entre Olivia et toi. »

Elliot ouvre la bouche dans le choc.

« Comment sais-tu que je suis divorcé ? »

John baisse les yeux, ayant honte de lui.

« Il y a quelques temps, je t'ai suivi un soir que tu rentrais chez toi. »

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« J'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique entre Kathy et toi. Tu lui disais que tu étais coincé pour le week-end et que tu ne pourrais pas prendre les enfants, que tu voulais décaler au suivant. J'en ai déduit que vous étiez séparés. Alors je t'ai suivi pour en être sûr. »

« Et ? »

« Et tu n'es pas rentré chez toi mais à ton ancien appartement. »

« Mais comment sais-tu pour le divorce ? »

« Comme je remplaçais Cragen provisoirement, j'en ai profité pour regarder ton dossier sur le fichier informatique. Ton statut marital était passé de 'marié' à 'divorcé'. Voilà. »

Elliot s'assoit et met sa tête dans ses mains.

«Bon sang John. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? »

« Mais tu as vu comme moi qu'elle s'est jetée dans tes bras. Elle a encore des sentiments pour toi, c'est évident. »

« Mais elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle me l'a fait comprendre. Elle veut qu'on se rencontre. Elle a quelqu'un à me présenter. »

John s'assoit à son tour, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il ait pu causer un tel désordre.

« Je l'ignorais. Je suis désolé. »

Elliot redresse la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es désolé ? Savoir qu'elle est avec quelqu'un est déjà dur à encaisser, mais tant qu'elle était à Boston, je pouvais le supporter. Mais si elle est ici et que je la vois tous les jours, ça va être une véritable torture. »

Munch est désolé pour son ami. Il croyait bien faire. Il s'en veut terriblement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu es si malheureux depuis quatre ans. Je voulais simplement t'aider. »

« Je sais John. Mais grâce à toi je vais tout de même pouvoir voir son sourire, même s'il n'est pas pour moi. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

John ne répond pas. Il quitte le bureau sans un mot, se demandant comment il pourrait arranger les choses.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, me revoilà ! Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles tensions. Merci pour les gentils commentaires. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Les choses commencent à bouger. Mais comme j'aime bien faire durer le plaisir, j'y vais lentement ! Vous savez ce qu'on dit : plus c'est long… Allez, bonne lecture…

A dix-huit heures, Olivia se dit qu'il est peut-être rentré chez lui et décide de tenter sa chance. Elle l'appelle pour le féliciter de sa montée en grade et pour lui proposer un rendez-vous pour lui parler d'Emma.

A la troisième sonnerie, une voix féminine décroche.

« Allo ? »

« Kathy ? »

« Oui. »

« Bonjour c'est Olivia. »

« Oh, bonjour Olivia. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va merci. Je m'excuse de te déranger mais je me demandais si par hasard Elliot est rentré. »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tu devrais l'appeler chez lui. »

Après la réponse de Kathy, il y a un grand silence. Pourquoi a-t'elle dit ça ?

« Olivia ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Olivia se pose mille questions.

« Olivia, tu es toujours là ? »

Tout à coup Olivia redescend sur terre et reprend ses esprits.

« Oui Kathy, je suis toujours là. »

C'est au tour de Kathy d'être silencieuse. Elle comprend alors qu'Olivia ne sait pas pour le divorce.

« Tu n'es pas au courant que nous sommes divorcés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Olivia ferme les yeux, essayant d'enregistrer ce que Kathy vient de lui dire. Elle les rouvre et tente de paraître aussi naturelle que possible.

« Non, je l'ignorais. Mais je trouve étrange que Don ne m'ai rien dit. »

« Personne ne le sait. Elliot a gardé le secret. Il ne voulait pas que les gens lui posent des questions. Il continue même à porter son alliance. »

Olivia ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ne l'a-t'il dit à personne ? Quelles questions les gens pourraient bien lui poser ?

Kathy sait qu'Olivia veut en savoir plus. Elle sait que son silence en dit long sur les questions qu'elle est en train de se poser.

« Tu sais Olivia, Elliot n'est plus le même homme depuis que tu es partie. A part quand il est avec les enfants, il ne sourit jamais. Et même dans ces moments-là il fait souvent semblant. »

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous divorcés ? Et pourquoi n'a-t'il jamais essayé de me le faire savoir ? »

« Ca fait un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Il est retourné vivre dans son ancien appartement. Je lui ai dit de t'appeler, ou de le dire à Don pour qu'il te l'annonce, mais il a refusé. »

«Pourquoi ? »

« Il est éperdument amoureux de toi, il te respecte infiniment. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait l'impression de se servir de toi en te l'apprenant. Que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qu'on peut jeter et reprendre comme ça. Que tu mérites d'être heureuse. Et surtout qu'il ne te mérite pas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne l'a dit à personne. Pour qu'il n'entende pas sans cesse 'appelle-la', ou pire, que quelqu'un le fasse sans qu'il le sache. J'ai voulu le faire mais il m'a fait jurer de ne pas intervenir. »

Olivia est en larmes. Il l'aime toujours. Il ne l'a jamais oublié.

« Olivia ? »

« Pardon Kathy, mais tout de suite… j'ai beaucoup de mal…à parler. »

« Je comprends. Vas le voir et parle lui. Plus rien ne vous empêche d'être ensemble maintenant. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle-moi. »

Olivia ne sait pas quoi dire. Cette femme qui pendant trois ans lui avait donné tant de cauchemars vient peut-être de changer sa vie.

« Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas, j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. »

« Au revoir Kathy. »

« A bientôt Olivia. »

Elle raccroche et se remet à pleurer de plus belle. Il ne l'a pas appelé par respect pour elle. Il préfère être malheureux plutôt que de lui donner l'impression qu'il l'utilise. Et elle a caché à cet homme merveilleux l'existence d'Emma.

Il va la détester. Il ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait une telle chose. Elle a peut-être compromis toute chance d'être de nouveau avec lui avec ce secret.

Elle doit le voir. Ce soir elle doit lui parler.

Elle sèche ses larmes et reprend le téléphone pour appeler Simon. Elle avait déposé Emma chez lui en début d'après-midi pour pouvoir être tranquille afin de finaliser son retour à New York, défaire les valises et remplir les placards et le frigo.

« Allo ? »

« Simon c'est moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Est-ce que toi et Lucie vous pouvez garder Emma un peu plus longtemps ? »

« Bien sûr. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

«Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je dois absolument voir Elliot ce soir. Et tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas emmener Emma avec moi. Je dois d'abord tout lui expliquer. Et faire qu'il me pardonne, même si je sais que cette partie est presque impossible. »

Simon est triste pour sa sœur. Elle n'a jamais eu de chance dans sa vie. Seul Elliot a réussi à lui faire oublier tous ses malheurs. Et depuis qu'Emma est là, la seule chose qui pourrait vraiment la rendre heureuse serait qu'ils soient tous les trois réunis.

« Si il t'aime, il te pardonnera. Il faudra certainement un peu de temps mais il te pardonnera. »

« C'est gentil mais je pense que les choses vont être beaucoup plus compliquées que ça. »

« Dis-lui la vérité, et le reste suivra. »

« Embrasse Emma pour moi et dis-lui que je l'aime. Et merci encore pour me rendre cet immense service. J'essaierais de ne pas arriver trop tard. »

«Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. Bonne chance. »

« Merci. Je vais en avoir besoin. Bye. »

Elle raccroche et se lève du divan. Elle prend ses clefs de voiture sur la console dans l'entrée, décroche sa veste du porte-manteau et ouvre la porte. En la refermant, elle se dit que ce soir va être le plus grand affrontement qu'elle n'aura jamais avec Elliot. Ce soir il va sceller leur sort.

Elle trouve une place devant l'entrée de l'appartement d'Elliot. Elle monte les quelques marches et sonne.

Pas de réponse. Il n'est pas encore rentré.

Elle décide de l'attendre. Elle s'assoit sur les marches et commence à réfléchir à la manière dont elle va lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Il est dix-neuf heures trente quand il se gare. Il vient de terminer sa première journée en tant que capitaine. Tout s'est à peu près bien passé. Ses collègues ont bien réagi à son avancement, et il n'a pas eu à subir les railleries de John, trop honteux pour même oser le regarder.

Il est près à gravir les marches quand il l'aperçoit. Ses bras sont posés sur ses genoux et sa tête est baissée, ce qui fait qu'elle ne le voit pas arriver.

« Olivia, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle sursaute au son de sa voix, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se lève rapidement et s'écarte pour le laisser passer.

« Je dois te parler. C'est important.»

Après sa cuite d'hier soir, il ne veut qu'une seule chose, dormir. Et si elle est venue lui parler de cet abruti avec qui elle est si heureuse, alors il préfère aller se coucher.

« Je suis vraiment fatigué, le boulot de capitaine n'est pas de tout repos. Si tu veux bien, on remet ça à un autre soir… »

« C'est vraiment important. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps c'est promis. »

Qu'il le veuille ou non, il devra bien l'affronter un jour. Après tout, ils vont retravailler ensemble, donc il devra faire avec. Il lui fait signe de la tête qu'il est d'accord et tend sa main vers la porte.

« Tu connais le chemin. »

Elle passe devant lui et ils commencent à monter les deux étages dans le silence. Arrivés devant la porte, elle se décale pour le laisser l'ouvrir. Ils entrent dans l'appartement et Elliot referme la porte.

« Mets-toi à l'aise, fais comme chez toi. »

Elle retire sa veste sans un mot tandis qu'il fait de même.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Si tu en as je veux bien une bière. »

Il s'éclipse dans la cuisine et sort deux bières du réfrigérateur. Il revient dans le salon et lui tend une bouteille. En la prenant, leurs doigts se touchent légèrement, ils se regardent brièvement et détournent le regard.

« Comment as-tu su que je vis ici ? »

« J'ai appelé chez toi et je suis tombée sur Kathy. Tu devines la suite. »

Elliot hoche la tête, ne sachant quoi dire.

« J'appelais pour te féliciter. »

Elle lui donne un grand sourire qui fait immédiatement accélérer son cœur.

« Je pourrais continuer à t'appeler Elliot ou je devrais t'appeler capitaine Stabler ? »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui fait rougir Olivia. Son sourire a toujours eu cet effet là sur elle.

« Je suppose que cette chose si importante que tu voulais me dire n'a rien à voir avec ma promotion ? »

Elle apporte la bouteille à ses lèvres et en vide la moitié d'un seul trait. Elle s'assoit sur le divan, pose sa bière sur la table basse et regarde Elliot.

« Je t'ai dit hier que je ne pouvais pas rester parce que quelqu'un m'attendait.»

Il sent le coup de poignard venir mais n'a pas du tout envie d'entendre la suite.

« Cette personne est entrée dans ma vie il y a pas mal de temps déjà. Elle a changé mon existence, et je ne peux concevoir de vivre une minute sans elle. »

Il a envie de hurler mais au lieu de ça il s'assoit calmement à côté d'elle, faisant face au mur devant lui, attendant le coup de grâce.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Mon consentement pour l'épouser ? »

Elle met quelques secondes à réagir à ses paroles, puis elle comprend.

«Je ne te parle pas d'un homme Elliot, mais d'un enfant. De mon enfant. »


	8. Chapter 8

Bon aller, c'est bien parce que c'est vous et qu'effectivement c'était pas très sympa de ma part de m'arrêter là ! Voici le chapitre suivant, mais il risque de ne pas beaucoup vous plaire. Bonne lecture quand même…et n'oubliez pas les commentaires les amies…

Elle le voit se raidir à côté d'elle, mais en dehors de ça il n'a aucune réaction.

« Elliot ? »

Il ne bouge pas. Il est comme figé. Il regarde toujours droit devant lui, totalement impassible.

« Elliot, dis quelque chose. »

Il a peur de poser des questions. Il a peur de ses réponses. Il veut encore croire que cet enfant n'est pas le fruit de l'amour.

« Adoption ? »

Elle pourrait lui dire en une simple phrase qu'Emma est sa fille et qu'elle l'aime toujours, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle a trop peur de sa réaction. Alors elle va essayer d'amener les choses lentement, au rythme d'Elliot.

« Non. »

Il se dit qu'il reste encore une chance, une petite chance pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas de désespoir.

« Insémination ? »

Elle se met à pleurer, sachant qu'après ces deux éventualités il ne reste plus qu'une seule option.

« Non. »

Il prend sa tête dans ses mains et pendant un instant il déteste Cragen d'être mort. S'il était toujours vivant, Olivia ne serait pas là à piétiner son cœur.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Elle ne comprend pas sa question. Il lui demande si elle aime son enfant ?

« Qui ? »

Il tourne lentement la tête vers elle, se demandant si elle le torture sciemment.

« Son père. »

Bien sûr qu'elle aime son père. Pourquoi lui pose-t'il cette question ? Et soudain comme par enchantement elle comprend où il veut en venir. Il ne sait pas que cet enfant est de lui. Elle pensait qu'il avait compris mais pas du tout, il croit qu'elle a eu cet enfant avec un autre homme.

« Je l'aime comme je n'aimerai jamais un autre homme. »

Il remet immédiatement sa tête dans ses mains et commence à pleurer. Cette fois-ci tout est bel et bien terminé. Il n'y aura jamais plus 'Olivia et Elliot'. Il l'a perdu à jamais.

Elle doit faire quelque chose. Elle doit lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que lui, qu'il est le seul et l'unique. Et surtout que cet enfant est le sien.

« Elle s'appelle Emma. Elle est née prématurée à sept mois et demi et pesait un kilo huit cent grammes. Elle a un peu plus de trois ans et demi maintenant. Elle a de grands yeux bleus comme son papa. Elle a son caractère aussi. Elle est entêtée et boudeuse mais c'est la petite fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu. Elle a été conçue dans l'amour même si son arrivée n'était pas du tout calculée. »

Elle s'arrête brusquement, ses sanglots l'empêchant de continuer.

Elliot repasse en boucle dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Et quand il revient sur son âge pour la troisième fois, il se lève du divan et se poste en face d'Olivia. Il essuie son visage brouillé par les larmes et la regarde.

« Elle ne peut pas avoir cet âge-là et avoir été conçue à Boston. »

Il met les pièces du puzzle en place et elle le sait. Elle avale sa salive et baisse les yeux.

« Elle n'a pas été conçue à Boston mais à New York. »

Il ne dit rien mais elle sait qu'il a compris. Elle lève les yeux pour peser sa réaction et sait à cet instant précis que le combat va être rude. Ses yeux sont sombres comme quand il est face à un suspect qui a commis de telles atrocités qu'il a envie de l'étrangler à mains nues.

« J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte deux mois après être arrivée là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Tu vivais ici et… »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se met à hurler.

«Ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses ? Mais tu te fous de moi ! »

Elle s'attendait à cette réaction. Et elle sait aussi que la discussion est loin d'être terminée.

« Laisses-moi au moins finir de t'expliquer dans quel état d'esprit j'étais à ce moment-là. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. A la seconde où tu l'as su tu aurais dû m'appeler ! »

Elle essaye de rester calme mais c'est très difficile. Il ne veut rien entendre, et même s'il a le droit d'être en colère, elle a le droit de s'exprimer.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu aurais quitté New York pour me rejoindre à Boston ? »

« Evidemment que je serais allé à Boston ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de me tenir à l'écart ! »

Elle se lève subitement du divan et s'avance rapidement vers lui.

« Et tu aurais abandonné ta femme et tes enfants ? »

Sa respiration est rapide et ses mains sont fermées dans des poings serrés.

« Elle est ma fille au même titre que les autres, et tu m'as caché son existence pour me punir ! »

La situation est bloquée. Ils n'arriveront à rien en se hurlant dessus comme ça. Elle doit se calmer et lui faire comprendre sa décision.

« Elliot, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Je suis partie de New York parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de te voir chaque jour et ne pas pouvoir être plus pour toi qu'une simple amie. Et de ton côté tu devais te concentrer sur ta famille. Cette décision a été terrible mais c'était la seule solution. Nous en avons parlé à l'époque et tu étais d'accord. »

Il se calme un peu mais ses poings sont toujours serrés.

« TU as pris cette décision. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je t'avais déjà perdu. »

« Quand qu'il en soit, quand j'ai su pour Emma, je savais que si je t'appelais tu serais venu me rejoindre. Tu avais quatre enfants et un cinquième en route. Kathy avait beaucoup plus besoin de toi que moi. »

Elle n'aurait pas dû dire cette dernière phrase de cette manière, mais il était trop tard.

Il lève les bras au ciel et se met à rire.

«Je suis content de savoir qu'au bout de deux mois tu n'avais déjà plus besoin de moi. Après tout, tout ce que tu as toujours voulu c'est être mère. Tu étais arrivée à tes fins et ça te suffisait. Je ne servais plus à rien. »

Elle secoue la tête puis retourne s'assoir. Ils n'arriveront à rien ce soir. Il doit d'abord digérer la nouvelle pour pouvoir ensuite penser rationnellement.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Même si maintenant tu ne peux pas le comprendre, je l'ai fait pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu choisisses entre tes enfants. Et en l'ignorant, tu n'avais pas à le faire. »

Il desserre ses poings et frotte ses paumes moites sur son jean. Il a l'impression d'être face à une étrangère. Il ne la reconnait pas.

« Nous avons travaillé des années ensemble. Tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes enfants. J'ai renoncé à la femme que j'aimais pour un de mes enfants. Et tu oses me dire que tu l'as fait pour moi ? En faisant le boulot que nous faisons et en étant mère, tu aurais dû savoir que ce que tu faisais était inhumain. J'ai honte pour toi, et j'ai de la peine pour ce que tu fais subir à cette petite fille. »

Si elle n'était pas assise, elle tomberait. Elle savait que la situation allait être compliquée mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils en arriveraient là.

Elle se lève lentement du divan et tend sa main vers Elliot.

« Je t'en prie Elliot, pardonne-moi. J'ai fait une erreur et je le regrette. Je suis revenue à New York pour que tu apprennes à connaitre ta fille, et que tu fasses partie de sa vie. Je voulais te protéger mais j'ai eu tort. »

Elliot lève la main pour lui dire de s'arrêter. Il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. La main toujours sur la poignée, il regarde Olivia.

«Tu peux arrêter tes beaux discours. Si Emma est ma fille, alors je ferais partie de sa vie. Mais n'espère pas que je te pardonne un jour pour ce que tu as fait. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais Olivia. »

Elle sait que tout ce qu'elle peut dire est inutile. La conversation est terminée. Elle avance jusqu'à la porte et s'arrête à la hauteur d'Elliot.

«Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je l'ai fait pas amour, par amour pour toi et notre fille. Peut-être qu'un jour tu le comprendras, et que même si tu ne peux pas me pardonner, tu ne me détesteras pas. »

Elle sort de l'appartement et entend la porte se refermer derrière elle. Elle va devoir mener le combat de sa vie pour reconquérir le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle est consciente que le seul lien qui l'unit désormais à Elliot est Emma. Et elle compte bien s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes, voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le délai, mais entre les vacances scolaires et le boulot, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et n'oublier pas de me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez…

Trois jours plus tard Olivia se prépare à reprendre officiellement son poste à l'USV de Manhattan. Elle est extrêmement nerveuse. Elle cherche frénétiquement dans sa penderie les bons vêtements pour son retour. Elle veut qu'Elliot la remarque, sans pour autant qu'il ait l'impression qu'elle ait fait un effort vestimentaire. Elle veut être belle mais naturelle. Elle s'est déjà occupée de sa coiffure et de son maquillage, mais n'arrive toujours pas à se décider pour sa tenue.

Emma, toujours en pyjama et son doudou dans une main, entre dans la chambre de sa maman.

« Maman, quand je vais m'habiller ? »

Un tas de vêtements jonche le sol et Olivia a l'air complètement perdue.

« Dans une minute ma chérie, je m'habille et je m'occupe de toi. »

La petite fille grimpe sur le lit et regarde sa maman s'affairer.

Elle finit enfin par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Elle place le haut et le bas devant elle face au miroir et tourne la tête vers sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Emma ferme sa main et lève son pouce pour lui faire savoir qu'elle a pris la bonne décision.

« Super maman. »

Olivia sourit, pose sa tenue sur le lit et commence à ramasser les vêtements qui sont par terre.

Quand elle a terminé, elle s'habille et inspecte le résultat dans le miroir.

«A nous deux Elliot. »

« C'est qui Elliot ? »

Elle sursaute, se rendant compte qu'elle a parlé à haute voix.

« C'est…c'est l'ami qui est sur la photo dans le salon avec moi. »

« Celui qu'était ton chéri ? »

Olivia s'avance vers Emma, pose ses mains sur le lit et se penche pour se retrouver face au visage de sa fille.

« Oui, c'est lui. »

« On va aller le voir ? »

«Juste moi mon cœur. Nous travaillons au même endroit. Toi tu vas chez Simon et Lucie, tu te souviens ? Mais je te promets que tu le rencontreras bientôt. »

Elle embrasse Emma sur le bout du nez et la prend dans ses bras.

« Allez jeune fille, on va aller vite se préparer. Tu ne veux pas que maman soit en retard pour son premier jour de travail ? »

Emma fait non de la tête.

« Parfait, alors allons-y. »

Elliot est assis dans son bureau et tire sur le col de sa chemise. Il transpire et cette fichue cravate qui le serre n'arrange rien à l'affaire. Olivia est de retour aujourd'hui et il est très nerveux. Il n'a aucune envie de lui parler, mais il est son capitaine et il va bien être obligé de lui adresser la parole.

« Ok, tu restes courtois, mais ferme. »

Depuis trois jours il se débat contre ses sentiments. Il a un enfant avec Olivia. Une petite fille.

Emma.

Il lui en veut tellement de lui avoir caché l'existence de sa fille. De leur fille. Il n'a pas pu poser ses mains sur le ventre d'Olivia et parler à ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Il n'a pas pu assister aux échographies et entendre son petit cœur battre. Il n'a pas été là pour tenir la main d'Olivia pendant l'accouchement.

Ce qu'il ne peut pas lui pardonner n'est pas le fait qu'il n'ait pas su qu'Emma existait, mais surtout qu'il n'ait pas pu être aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait pendant tous ces moments précieux. Elle a brisé son rêve de voir Olivia enceinte, souriante et épanouie. Il y avait pensé tant de fois. A quel point il serait heureux quand elle allait lui annoncer qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. Ils s'étaient promis d'avoir un enfant ensemble, et elle l'avait trahi.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Olivia ? »

Il est tellement en colère. Il veut la détester pour ce qu'elle a fait mais il l'aime toujours autant, sinon plus. La distance et le temps n'ont rien fait pour atténuer sa peine ou son amour pour elle. Mais il lui en veut terriblement et n'est pas sûr de pouvoir un jour lui faire confiance de nouveau.

Un coup sur la porte interrompt ses pensées. Il relève la tête et voit Olivia. Il lui fait signe d'entrée avec sa main.

Elle saisit la poignée d'une main tremblante et ouvre la porte. Elle entre dans le bureau et referme derrière elle. Elle s'avance vers les deux chaises qui font face au bureau d'Elliot et attend qu'il lui dise de s'assoir.

Ce qu'il ne fait pas.

«Si tu as quelque chose à dire fais vite. J'ai du travail. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui ouvre les bras mais elle espérait au moins qu'il ferait un effort au travail.

« Je voulais simplement te faire savoir que j'étais là. Et je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être des choses à me dire. »

Il fait semblant de lire quelque chose pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Il a beau lui en vouloir, elle reste néanmoins Olivia, la plus belle femme sur qui il ait posé les yeux.

« Le bureau a des vitres, j'aurais fini par te voir à un moment ou à un autre. Et dans l'immédiat, non, je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. »

La partie est loin d'être gagnée. Quand il s'agit d'être désagréable, Elliot Stabler est le roi.

« Elliot… »

« Tu travailleras avec John. Il te mettra au courant des enquêtes en cours. Si tu as des questions, fais-le-moi savoir. »

Elle est irritée par le fait qu'il ne daigne même pas lever les yeux vers elle. Il ne peut pas l'ignorer comme ça indéfiniment. Et ils doivent parler d'Emma.

« Justement j'en ai une. »

Il lève alors les yeux vers elle.

« Si elle concerne le travail, je t'écoute. Sinon tu peux sortir. »

Elle capitule pour cette fois-ci. Après tout ils ont le temps. Trois ans ne vont pas s'effacer du jour au lendemain. Elliot a gagné cette bataille mais la guerre ne fait que commencer.

« Bien capitaine. »

Et sans un autre mot elle sort du bureau et referme la porte avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

« Hé Liv, bienvenue à la maison. Alors, ça fait quoi d'être de retour ? »

Fin s'avance gaiement vers elle, suivi de près par le fameux jeune homme du cimetière.

« Salut Fin. L'accueil est mitigé mais dans l'ensemble je suis heureuse d'être là. »

Elle se tourne vers Chester et lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

« Je suis Olivia Benson, et je suppose que tu es celui qui a pris ma place il y a quatre ans ? »

« Chester Lake. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi durant ces quatre ans. Je suis heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance. »

Elle se met à rire et regarde Fin du coin de l'œil.

« Je suis persuadée que Fin et John ont dû pas mal discuté de moi durant mon absence. Ces deux là ont la langue bien pendue quand il s'agit de parler des autres. »

« Qui a la langue bien pendue ? Tu dois certainement parler de Fin parce que moi je suis une vraie tombe. »

Les trois inspecteurs se tournent vers le propriétaire de la voix qui n'est autre que Munch, avançant fièrement vers eux.

« Bonjour Olivia. Prête à faire équipe avec le meilleur inspecteur de New York ? »

Chester pouffe de rire, et Fin lui met un coup de coude.

« Hé, il a raison, c'est le meilleur. »

John est surpris par la réaction de Fin, qui ne manque jamais une occasion de le railler.

« Merci Fin, je suis touché. »

« Non mais c'est vrai, tu es le meilleur. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es le plus vieux ! Tu as tellement vu passer d'enquêtes et d'inspecteurs que tu as une sacrée expérience ! Tu as beaucoup de chance Olivia. »

Même si les choses sont compliquées avec Elliot, elle est heureuse d'être de retour. Ils lui ont tous tellement manqué. Fin a raison, elle est de retour à la maison.

« Si vous saviez à quel point tout ça m'a manqué. Les collègues de Boston m'ont très bien accueillie et étaient très sympa. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul Fin et qu'un seul Munch. »

« Quand vous aurez terminé de discuter, vous pourrez peut-être vous mettre au travail ? »

Ils n'ont pas vu arriver Elliot qui, comme à son habitude, est de mauvaise humeur.

John se penche discrètement vers Olivia pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Et le capitaine, il était sympa aussi ? »

Olivia essaye de ne pas rire mais n'y parvient pas. Alors elle baisse la tête pour ne pas être démasquée. Elliot, qui avait entendu les précédents échanges, ne perd pas une seconde pour frapper là où ça fait mal. Et quand il se met à parler, il regarde John mais pas Olivia.

« Si son nouveau capitaine ne lui plait pas, elle peut toujours retourner à Boston. Je ne la retiens pas. »

Il retourne dans son bureau rapidement, laissant une Olivia qui n'a plus de tout envie de rire. Elle ne redresse pas la tête, ne voulant pas laisser voir à ses collègues ses yeux remplis de larmes.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, hello, nouveau chapitre ! Pas d'inquiétude, Elliot va finir par se détendre, mais il faut être patientes mesdames ! J'aime tirailler vos petits cœurs, et j'adore quand Elliot et Olivia se disputent. Je n'y peux rien, je suis désolée ! Merci aux fidèles et à leur commentaire. Tant qu'il y en aura, l'histoire continuera…bonne lecture…

Au bout d'une semaine, elle se dit qu'elle en a assez de pleurer. Elle a versé plus de larmes en sept jours qu'elle ne l'a fait en quatre ans. La situation ne peut plus durer. Les attaques constantes d'Elliot doivent cesser. Aujourd'hui elle est bien décidée à aller le voir pour mettre les choses au clair. Si vraiment aucune solution adulte entre eux n'est possible, alors elle préfère retourner à Boston.

Elle est très en colère, mais pas du fait qu'il la déteste et qu'il lui montre clairement. Non, elle est en colère parce que l'Elliot qu'elle connait ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'il a un enfant et ne pas le voir. Mais peut-être qu'il n'est plus le même homme. Ou peut-être lui en veut-il tellement qu'il préfère ignorer sa fille et faire comme si elle n'existe pas.

Elle est en train de pleurer une nouvelle fois et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Emma est en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec elle dans la cuisine et Olivia ne veut pas que sa fille la voit dans cet état-là.

Mais voilà, c'est trop tard. Olivia n'a pas le temps de se lever pour s'éclipser discrètement. La petite fille a tout vu.

« Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? »

Emma a un regard triste, ce qui l'affecte encore plus. Elle ressemble tellement à son père.

« Je pleure à cause de mon ami Elliot. »

« Il a été méchant avec toi ? »

Elle a envie de lui dire oui et non. Oui parce que chaque jour sans lui est une torture. Non parce que tout ce qui arrive est sa faute.

« Non ma chérie. Je pleure parce qu'il me manque beaucoup. »

La petite fille la regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus, et Olivia ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Allez, nous devons nous préparer pour partir chez Simon et Lucie. »

Elle se lève rapidement pour qu'Emma chasse au plus vite de son esprit l'image de sa maman qui pleure. Olivia l'a vécu beaucoup trop souvent avec sa propre mère pour vouloir infliger ça à sa fille.

Une fois Emma déposée chez son frère, Olivia se rend au travail avec la ferme intention de parler à Elliot dès son arrivée.

Elle entre très motivée dans la salle et se dirige directement dans le bureau de son capitaine.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de frapper, au lieu de cela elle ouvre la porte d'un coup sec.

Elliot, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle entrée, se trouve totalement muet.

Elle referme la porte, avance vers lui plus déterminée que jamais et pose ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau, penchant son corps légèrement en avant.

« Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement et tu ne vas pas m'interrompre. Tu me détestes pour ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai compris. Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, je l'ai compris aussi. Mais si je suis revenue à New York, c'est justement pour corriger cette énorme erreur que j'ai commise. Je suis revenue pour que tu puisses connaitre ta fille. Alors je te pose la question : est-ce que tu veux connaitre ta fille ? »

Devant la colère d'Olivia, il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il ne trouve aucun mot pour lui répondre.

« Si tu te demandes si tu es vraiment son père, les tests de paternité sont faits pour ça. Veux-tu faire un test de paternité ? »

Elle est dans une telle rage qu'il a peur de parler et de l'énerver encore plus.

« Non, je ne veux pas faire de test de paternité. »

Hier encore, il lui aurait répondu que ne lui faisant pas du tout confiance, il valait mieux effectivement qu'il fasse le test. Aujourd'hui, il se garderait bien d'une telle remarque.

« Parfait. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à voir ta fille ? Ca fait une semaine que tu le sais ! »

Tout à coup sa colère s'écroule et la femme amoureuse est de retour. Elle sait que les larmes sont proches. Elle se redresse et se sent tout à coup très fragile.

« Je sais que tu me détestes et que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal en te cachant l'existence d'Emma. Mais la seule chose qui m'a fait revenir ici c'est toi. Pour notre fille. »

Les larmes commencent à tomber mais elle ne fait rien pour les arrêter.

« Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus de moi dans ta vie, mais si tu ne veux pas de ta fille non plus, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici à être malheureuse. Si tu ne veux pas d'Emma, alors nous retournerons à Boston et nous poursuivrons notre vie sans toi. Elle ne sait pas qui tu es. Elle sait simplement que tu es un très bon ami qu'elle a vu sur une photo avec moi. Je dois avancer, avec ou sans toi. »

Elle essuie ses larmes autant qu'elle peut, ne voulant pas que les autres voient qu'elle a pleuré quand elle va sortir.

« J'attends ton coup de téléphone pour me faire connaitre ta décision. Je n'ai encore inscrite Emma dans aucune école pour septembre. Si nous devons repartir, je dois le savoir rapidement, pour ne pas la perturber. En attendant, j'attends de toi un peu plus de respect quand nous sommes en présence d'autres personnes. Tu oublies un peu facilement que celui qui a fauté il y a quatre ans et qui nous met dans cette situation aujourd'hui c'est toi. Je t'ai pardonné. A toi maintenant de prendre la bonne décision. »

Elle se tourne vers la porte, prend une grande inspiration et l'ouvre. Elle la referme en prenant bien soin de rester dos à lui pour ne pas voir son visage. Même s'il n'a rien dit, elle vient peut-être de le mettre encore plus en colère contre elle. Et ça, elle ne veut pas le savoir dans l'immédiat. La journée ne fait que commencer et elle veut essayer de la passer le plus sereinement possible.

Elle se dirige vers son bureau et aperçoit John déjà installé au sien.

Il voit qu'elle a pleuré. Il sait que depuis quelques jours rien ne va. Et sa culpabilité augmente à chaque fois qu'il aperçoit les yeux tristes de son amie.

« Je suis désolé Olivia. Je regrette de t'avoir fait revenir. »

Elle s'installe confortablement et lui donne un petit sourire timide.

« Il ne faut pas John. Un jour où l'autre ce qui se passe aujourd'hui aurait fini par arriver. »

« Mais tu es malheureuse et c'est ma faute. »

« Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Elliot a fait des erreurs, j'ai fait des erreurs, et maintenant nous devons faire face aux conséquences. »

John veut lui poser des questions mais le téléphone d'Olivia se met à sonner.

Elle regarde l'identifiant et voit que c'est Simon. Elle se lève et s'éloigne de son bureau pour que Munch n'entende rien au sujet de sa fille. Elle décroche et s'affole immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Emma va bien ? »

Elle entend son frère rire dans le téléphone et son inquiétude s'efface immédiatement.

« Détends-toi. Je t'appelais juste pour te demander si tu es d'accord pour que nous emmenions Emma au zoo ? Les enfants veulent y aller depuis un bon moment et comme il fait très beau, nous nous sommes dit que nous ferions un pique-nique sur place pour qu'ils profitent de la journée. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Elle va adorer. Les tigres la fascinent depuis qu'elle en a vu un à la télé. »

« Super. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure nous rentrerons, donc le mieux est que nous déposions Emma chez toi à notre retour, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Aucun problème. Fais-lui un gros bisou pour moi et dis-lui de bien s'amuser. Merci pour elle. Profitez bien de la journée. »

« A plus tard Olivia, bonne journée à toi aussi. »

Elle raccroche et retourne à son bureau en souriant, ce qui réchauffe le cœur de John.

A la grande satisfaction d'Olivia, John et elle sont rapidement appelés sur le terrain. Elle ne veut pas avoir à faire à Elliot pour l'instant.

A dix-sept heures trente, après avoir passée dans heures à frapper aux portes pour obtenir des témoignages, Olivia est fatiguée et décide de rentrer directement à la maison.

Profitant de l'absence d'Emma, elle se fait couler un bain afin de se détendre. Pendant quarante-cinq minutes, elle oublie tous ses soucis et ne pense à rien.

Complètement relaxée, elle enfile un peignoir et s'installe devant la télé en attendant le retour de sa fille. Il est presque dix-neuf heures, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Vingt minutes plus tard, un coup sur la porte lui signale qu'Emma est de retour. Elle courre à la porte pour l'accueillir, l'ouvrant entièrement pour permettre à sa fille de sa jeter dans ses bras. Mais quand elle regarde en face d'elle, ce qu'elle découvre lui coupe le souffle.

« Elliot. »


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde, c'est lundi, c'est nouveau chapitre. Celui-ci devrait vous réjouir un peu. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience…bonne lecture…

Il est face à elle, les mains dans ses poches. Il ne sourit pas, mais n'a plus cette agressivité dans le regard qu'elle voyait depuis plusieurs jours.

«Emma n'est pas encore rentrée, mais tu peux entrer et l'attendre si tu veux. »

Il ne bouge pas, et elle sent qu'il peut à chaque seconde faire demi-tour et partir. Le mal à l'aise qu'il ressent d'être seul face à Olivia est évident.

«S'il te plaît entre, elle ne va plus tarder maintenant. »

Il ne dit rien mais fait un pas en avant. Olivia s'écarte pour le laisser entrer puis referme la porte.

« Assieds-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Il s'arrête au milieu du salon et regarde autour de lui. Rien n'a changé. Tout est à la même place qu'il y a trois ans. Des dizaines de souvenirs dans cet appartement remontent à la surface et il se sent bien. Il pensait qu'en franchissant ces murs il aurait l'impression d'étouffer mais non, au contraire, il se sent chez lui.

« Heu…oui pourquoi pas. »

Il parle, c'est un bon début. Il ne semble toujours pas en confiance mais il ne donne plus l'impression qu'il va s'enfuir en courant.

« Une bière, un café ? »

Il enlève son blouson, le dépose sur le bras du divan et s'installe.

« Je veux bien une bière. »

Olivia sourit et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle ouvre le réfrigérateur et sort deux bières, comme elle l'a fait si souvent il y a très longtemps. Elle les ouvre et revient dans le salon, lui tend sa bouteille et va s'assoir sur le fauteuil près du divan. Elle se serait bien installée près de lui mais elle ne veut pas l'effrayer par sa proximité.

Ils sirotent leur boisson sans dire un mot. Elle sait qu'il a fait un énorme effort pour venir jusqu'ici. Elle ne veut rien dire de peur de l'offenser et de le mettre en colère. Mais un jour ou l'autre ils devront bien renouer le dialogue pour leur fille.

« Emma est au zoo avec Simon, Lucie et leurs enfants. Ils y ont passé la journée. »

Elle espère alléger un peu l'atmosphère en parlant de sa fille mais visiblement la méthode n'est pas bonne.

« Il y a quatre ans tu t'es enfuie. Et aujourd'hui tu as menacé de partir une nouvelle fois. Tu savais qu'en me posant cet ultimatum je viendrais. Tu me connais et tu savais à l'avance comment j'allais réagir. »

Elle veut lui dire qu'il se trompe, qu'il a tort, mais si elle fait ça, il va se braquer encore plus.

« Si tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'avais besoin de temps pour encaisser le fait que j'ai une fille que je ne connais pas, alors je me demande ce que nous avons encore en commun. »

Elle est paralysée par la peur. Il est peut-être simplement venu pour lui dire qu'elle peut repartir, qu'après tout Emma ne sait pas qu'il existe et qu'elle y a survécu jusqu'à présent.

« Tu veux repartir ? Ca ne me dérange pas. Seulement cette fois-ci tu n'es pas seule, et il est hors de question que tu emportes ma fille loin de moi. Je suis son père et j'ai des droits. Tu voulais que je la rencontre ? Alors je suis là. »

Elle le connait suffisamment pour savoir que s'il ne crie pas à l'heure actuelle, c'est simplement parce qu'Emma peut arriver à chaque instant. Elliot est très impulsif mais quand il s'agit de ses enfants, il sait se contrôler.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de te priver de ta fille. Je l'ai fait pendant trop longtemps. Mais toi aussi tu peux peut-être comprendre que cette attente était insupportable. La situation est loin d'être évidente pour moi aussi. »

Il pose sa bière sur la table basse, secoue sa tête et se met à rire.

« C'est sûr la situation est terrible pour toi ! »

Il se lève alors du divan et s'avance vers elle, pointant son index dans son visage.

« Mais comment réagirais-tu si pendant quatre ans tu avais passé ton temps à te morfondre en te disant que tu as perdu la plus belle chose qui te sois jamais arrivé, et ce par ta faute ? Que cette personne est parfaite à tes yeux, qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi, que tu ne mérites rien et surtout pas d'être heureux ? Et que quand cette personne réapparait tu t'aperçois que tu t'es trompé sur elle et qu'en fait elle n'est pas du tout celle que tu pensais ? »

Il est à bout de souffle, incapable de refreiner sa colère.

Il passe ses mains sur son visage, totalement exaspéré.

«Tu m'as trahi Olivia. Tu m'as fait la pire chose qu'on puisse me faire. Tu m'as enlevé mon enfant. Notre enfant. Celui que nous nous étions promis d'avoir ensemble. Je savais que ta vie serait complète avec un enfant. Et la seule chose que je voulais était de te le donner. Tu m'as empêché de vivre ce moment. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Je ferais des efforts pour Emma mais n'attend rien d'autre de moi. »

Il retourne au divan, attrape sèchement son blouson et se dirige rapidement vers la porte.

Olivia pleure pour la millionième fois cette semaine, et se trouve complètement incapable de réagir. Elle a perdu Elliot et sait qu'elle ne parviendra jamais à trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Quand il ouvre la porte, il se retrouve nez à nez avec Simon qui était sur le point de frapper.

« Elliot ! »

Il est furieux et n'a aucune envie de parler. Il doit partir au plus vite et noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

« C'est toi Elliot ? »

Et comme par magie, sa colère disparait.

Il baisse les yeux en direction de la petite voix et soudain son cœur est trop gros pour sa poitrine.

«Oui, je suis Elliot. »

Simon fait signe à Olivia qu'il s'en va, et comme Elliot lui bouche la vue et qu'elle est reculée dans la pièce, il ne voit pas qu'elle pleure.

Elle lui fait signe elle aussi en souriant, essayant de masquer sa douleur.

« Moi je m'appelle Emma. »

Il s'accroupit devant la petite fille et lui tend la main.

« Enchanté Emma. »

Elle se met à rire et lui donne sa petite main.

Il la secoue doucement et sourit. Il a une version miniature d'Olivia devant lui, excepté ses yeux, qui sont aussi bleus que les siens.

Emma retire sa main et courre vers Olivia, qui essaye tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes. Elle s'arrête juste devant sa maman et la regarde.

« Tu pleures maman ? »

Olivia s'accroupit et prend sa fille dans ses bras, incapable de contrôler les émotions qui la submergent.

« Ce n'est rien ma puce. C'est la dernière fois. C'est promis. Elliot et moi nous avons parlé et j'ai compris que je ne devais plus pleurer. »

Emma sort de l'étreinte de sa mère et se dirige vers Elliot.

«Tu fais pleurer maman. Tu fais toujours pleurer maman. T'es méchant. »

Olivia avance rapidement vers sa fille et la tourne vers elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Ne dis pas ça ma chérie. Elliot n'est pas méchant. Il est fâché c'est tout. C'est mon ami tu te rappelles ? »

Emma secoue la tête de haut en bas pour faire savoir à sa maman qu'elle se souvient.

« Donc il n'est pas méchant. Quand tu le connaitras mieux, tu verras qu'il est très très gentil, et tu l'aimeras beaucoup. »

Elliot est planté devant la porte toujours ouverte, et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il vient de dire des choses terribles à Olivia et elle est en train de plaider sa cause auprès de sa fille. Il a envie de dire tellement de choses à Emma. Mais pour aujourd'hui il en a assez fait.

« Je… je vais partir. Tu as sûrement pleins de choses à raconter à ta maman. »

Emma lui fait un grand sourire et se met à sauter sur place.

« Oh oui, y'avait pleins d'animaux. Et j'ai vu des tigres, des gros tigres. »

Olivia ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille.

« Elle adore les tigres. Sa chambre est remplie de tigres. »

Le simple fait de voir Olivia sourire lui remonte un peu le moral.

« C'est super. La prochaine fois que je viendrais, je t'apporterais quelque chose sur les tigres d'accord ? »

Emma lève les bras au ciel.

« C'est vrai ? »

Elliot se met à rire et s'accroupit. Il pose son index sur sa joue et regarde sa fille.

«Bien sûr que c'est vrai, mais seulement si tu me fais un bisou. »

Emma se précipite dans ses bras et dépose un gros bisou très humide sur sa joue. Ensuite elle se recule et regarde son papa.

« Tu vas revenir demain alors ? »

Elliot lève les yeux vers Olivia, espérant qu'elle le laissera revoir cette petite fille qu'il aime déjà.

« Bien sûr qu'il peut revenir demain. Il peut venir quand il veut. »

Elliot se relève et passe sa main dans les cheveux d'Emma.

« Super, alors à demain mademoiselle. »

Juste avant de sortir, il pose ses yeux dans ceux d'Olivia, et un léger sourire borde ses lèvres.

« A demain Olivia. »


	12. Chapter 12

Salut, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Les choses s'arrangent grandement et c'est tant mieux. Vous serez contentes ! Bienvenu à celle qui a laissé un commentaire pour la première fois sur cette histoire…et sur les autres que j'ai écrites. Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Bonne lecture et faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, comme d'habitude…

Elliot n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Son intention de s'enivrer en rentrant chez lui était sortie de son esprit à la seconde où il avait vu Emma. Cette petite fille venait de donner un nouveau sens à sa vie. Elle était le portrait craché d'Olivia, ce qui avait certainement à voir avec le fait qu'il en était immédiatement tombé amoureux. C'était sa fille. Et la fille d'Olivia.

Leur fille.

Il y a avait pensé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il savait depuis une semaine qu'il avait un autre enfant mais ne l'avait vraiment réalisé qu'en la voyant. Il a pensé à Olivia aussi. Beaucoup. A la manière dont il lui a parlé dans son appartement, les choses horribles qu'il lui a dites. Il lui en veut terriblement pour ce qu'elle a fait, mais il sait au fond de lui que son amour pour elle sera toujours plus fort que le reste. Elle est sa destinée, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Pour la première fois en quatre ans, il est de bonne humeur ce matin. Il siffle devant le miroir de la salle de bains, se préparant pour aller travailler mais en gardant surtout à l'esprit que ce soir il va revoir sa fille.

Il termine de s'habiller et se rend dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il a faim, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Il engloutit rapidement ses tartines, son café et son jus d'orange, nettoie puis enfile sa veste. Il vérifie qu'il n'a rien oublié pour le bureau et sort de l'appartement.

Quand il arrive au poste, personne n'est encore là. Il a prit l'habitude, en tant que capitaine, d'être là avant tout le monde, pour montrer l'exemple. Et ce matin plus que les autres jours, il savoure le fait d'entrer dans la salle vide et calme, encore vierge de photos de victimes et de commentaires macabres.

Il s'arrête un instant devant le bureau d'Olivia. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais maintenant qu'il regarde, il remarque deux cadres. Un de Serena et de sa fille, toutes les deux souriantes, et un d'Olivia et de lui, tendrement enlacés et en train de rire. Il trouve étrange qu'il n'y en ait aucun d'Emma. Après réflexion, il en conclut que personne ne sait qu'elle a un enfant et qu'elle ne peut donc pas avoir une photo d'elle sur son bureau.

Il revient sur la photo d'Olivia et de lui et se rend compte qu'il a exactement la même sur son bureau. Cette photo reflète littéralement ce qu'ils ressentaient à cette époque. Ils étaient heureux et épanouis, et semblaient avoir la vie devant eux.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il n'a pas remarqué Olivia qui s'approche de son bureau.

« Bonjour Elliot. »

Il sursaute au son de sa voix et tourne brusquement sa tête vers elle.

« Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Bonjour Olivia. »

Elle s'assoit et allume son ordinateur, ne prêtant aucune attention à Elliot.

«Tu es là de bonne heure. »

Elle contrôle ses emails et ne prend même pas la peine de le regarder pour lui répondre.

« Emma était morte de fatigue hier soir. Je lui ai pris son bain et pendant que je lui préparais son dîner, elle s'est endormie. Du coup ce matin, elle était debout à six heures, j'en ai donc profité pour venir plus tôt et mettre à jour mon courrier. »

Il sent un peu de froideur dans sa voix. Il sait que les choses entre eux sont compliquées mais veut essayer d'apaiser un peu le malaise.

« Elle était contente de sa journée ? »

«Ravie. »

Comme elle n'a visiblement pas l'intention de le regarder et qu'elle a l'air assez remontée contre lui, il essaye une autre tactique.

« A propos de ce soir, j'avais pensé apporter des pizzas pour que nous puissions discuter un peu ensemble et… »

Elle arrête de taper sur son clavier et relève la tête vers lui.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu veux voir Emma, tu la verras. Aussi souvent que tu le veux. Mais je pense que tu as été suffisamment clair hier soir. Je n'attends rien de toi, sauf que tu passes du temps avec ta fille. Je te connais, je sais que maintenant que tu l'as vu tu vas vouloir faire partie de sa vie, et c'est très bien. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'interdirais pas de la voir simplement parce que tu me détestes et que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'ai du travail. »

Elle tourne la tête de nouveau vers son écran et poursuit son écriture.

« Olivia… »

Elle se lève d'un bond de sa chaise et se poste à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Ecoute Elliot, dans quelques temps je vais dire à Emma que tu es son père. Je veux que ça se passe bien. Et pour cela il ne faut pas qu'elle voie d'animosité entre nous. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble mais nous devons pour notre fille avoir des rapports courtois. Je veux qu'elle grandisse avec son père et sa mère pour qu'elle soit équilibrée. Mais après ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, ne me demande pas d'être dans la même pièce que vous et faire comme si tout allait bien. C'est impossible pour moi. »

Elle sent ses yeux commencer à brûler. La haine d'Elliot pour elle est encore un sujet trop frais et douloureux. Peut-être qu'un jour elle arrivera à lui parler et à lui sourire comme une amie mais pour l'instant elle a trop mal. Elle doit le repousser pour mieux se protéger.

La situation s'est inversée. Il a une fois de plus laissé son tempérament parler trop fort et maintenant c'est elle qui le méprise. Il est encore une fois celui qui a fait des dégâts.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir dit toutes ces choses. Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je pense généralement la moitié de ce que je dis quand je suis en colère. Et ensuite je regrette. Comme maintenant. Je t'en veux toujours beaucoup de m'avoir caché l'existence d'Emma, de m'avoir fait perdre tout ce temps avec elle. Mais maintenant je suis là, et que tu le veuilles ou non nous sommes une famille… »

« Nous ne sommes pas une famille ! Emma est ici parce que nous avons couché ensemble. Je l'ai porté seule, je l'ai mise au monde seule, et je l'ai élevé jusqu'à aujourd'hui seule ! Ne viens pas me parler de famille ! »

Toutes ses bonnes intentions de gentillesse s'effondrent sous le poids de ses accusations.

«La faute à qui si tu as dû faire ça toute seule ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me reprocher de n'avoir pas été là pour toi ? Tu m'as interdit de te rechercher ou de te contacter. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de demander à Cragen si tu allais bien. J'étais pieds et poings liés simplement par ta faute. Par respect pour toi je n'ai pas voulu aller te voir après mon divorce. Tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour toi, uniquement pour toi. »

Elle frotte son front avec ses doigts, voyant qu'une fois de plus ils sont dans l'impasse. Eux qui avaient une relation si fusionnelle il y a quatre ne sont plus aujourd'hui que des étrangers. Sa colère s'estompe et laisse place à une nouvelle plaidoirie.

« Même si tu as du mal à le comprendre, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Je suis partie il y a quatre ans pour toi, pour t'empêcher de souffrir. Je ne t'ai rien dit pour Emma pour te protéger. Je pensais à ce moment-là que c'était la meilleure solution mais je me suis trompée. J'ai fait une erreur et je veux la réparer. Et même si tu me détestes jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, je ferais tout pour que notre fille et toi soyez réunis. »

Absorbés dans leur combat, ils ne se sont pas rendu compte de la présence d'un homme à quelques mètres d'eux. Il est choqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, mais soudainement se met à sourire. Une telle nouvelle ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir, lui qui attendait ça depuis si longtemps.

« Votre fille ? »


	13. Chapter 13

Nouveau chapitre, et la réponse que tout le monde se pose…qui a tout entendu ? La réponse est…lisez et vous verrez ! Et laissez des commentaires pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase ! Bonne lecture.

Ils se retournent en même temps vers la voix étonnée de leur collègue.

« Vous avez un enfant tous les deux ? »

Ils sont tétanisés l'un comme l'autre. Elliot est frustré d'avoir été interrompu au beau milieu d'une discussion qui aurait peut-être pu aboutir sur quelque chose, et Olivia aurait préféré que John l'apprenne autrement.

Le choc de la découverte passée, il se met à rire incontrôlablement. Elliot et Olivia le regardent comme s'il avait deux têtes, ce qui le fait rire encore plus fort.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire John ? »

Il essaye de se contrôler mais y parvient très difficilement.

« Je rie simplement parce que depuis notre discussion l'autre jour dans ton bureau, je ne dors presque plus. J'essaye de trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses entre vous mais je n'en vois aucun. Et voilà que miraculeusement, la solution est là. »

Olivia fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi Munch est en train de parler.

« Quelle discussion ? »

Elliot lève les mains pour que John s'arrête, ne voulant pas qu'il révèle tout.

« Ca n'a aucune importance. »

John, qui n'est pas de cet avis, hausse les épaules.

« Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance. »

« John, tais-toi. »

Olivia, qui a déjà eu sa dose de conflit pour la journée, s'interpose.

« Si cette discussion me concerne, alors je veux savoir. »

«John, je t'avertis, si tu dis quoi que ce soit… »

« Alors quoi ? Tu va me virer ? Et ben vas-y, vire-moi. Je préfère encore ça que voir Olivia pleurer tous les jours à cause de ton comportement d'abruti. Je l'ai fait revenir parce que depuis quatre ans tu fais vivre un enfer à tout le monde. Tant que tu étais un simple collègue, je pouvais me permettre de te remettre à ta place de temps en temps, mais maintenant que tu as pris du grade, je suis plus méfiant. »

Olivia commence à trouver la situation très amusante, contrairement à Elliot qui s'inquiète.

« Visiblement le fait que je sois ton capitaine ne te dérange pas de le faire non plus. »

John lui fait un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionne pas du tout.

« Il n'est pas encore huit heures, donc je ne suis pas en service et tu n'es pas mon capitaine mais seulement mon crétin d'ami. »

Elliot en a assez, il ne veut pas être là quand John expliquera à Olivia combien il est transit d'amour pour elle.

« Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais dans mon bureau. »

Il consulte sa montre puis les regarde chacun leur tour d'un air menaçant.

« Dans dix minutes je veux vous voir au travail et pas en train de discuter. »

« Ce sera plus que suffisant. »

Elliot jette un dernier coup d'œil à John puis s'enfuit dans son bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Bien, alors pour commencer, si je t'ai fait revenir, c'est pour lui. Il ne s'est jamais remis de ton départ. Depuis quatre ans il erre comme un zombie. Il ne sourit jamais. Je me suis dit que ton retour allait lui faire du bien. Il pensait que tu étais juste là pour quelques jours suite à la mort de Cragen. Et quand au cimetière tu lui as dit que tu ne pouvais pas rester parce que quelqu'un t'attendait, il en est tout de suite venu à la conclusion qu'il y avait un homme dans ta vie. Le soir même il s'est soulé tout seul, comme il le fait assez souvent. »

Olivia ne bouge pas, elle écoute attentivement John. Ils n'ont que dix minutes et elle sait qu'Elliot saura leur rappeler.

« Le lendemain matin, je suis venu plus tôt pour lui annoncer que tu restais définitivement, mais les supérieurs m'ont devancé. Quand ils sont partis, il m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour une explication. Il était furieux au début mais très vite le désespoir a pris le dessus. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour supporter de te voir tous les jours sachant que tu avais un homme dans ta vie. »

Olivia a les larmes aux yeux. Il lui en veut pour Emma mais il a toujours des sentiments pour elle.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un homme si amoureux de toute ma vie Olivia. Il se comporte avec toi de cette façon parce qu'il est blessé. Il m'a dit l'autre jour que grâce à moi, il allait tout de même pouvoir voir ton sourire chaque jour, même s'il n'est pas pour lui. Ne crois pas qu'il te déteste. Vous avez une seconde chance tous les deux, ne la laissez pas passer. »

Elle est extrêmement touchée par ce qu'il lui dit, mais n'est pas totalement convaincue.

« Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal en gardant Emma loin de lui. Il m'en veut terriblement. Il a dit plusieurs fois qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais. »

John s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Instinctivement, elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et commence à pleurer.

« Je te promets que les choses vont s'arranger. Il n'a jamais pu te résister. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses seraient différentes maintenant. »

Elle soulève la tête pour le regarder et sourit.

« Merci John. »

« Pas de problème. Et si jamais il te refait pleurer, je te jure qu'il aura affaire à moi. »

Olivia rit, sort de son étreinte et regarde en direction du bureau d'Elliot.

« Tu crois que je peux aller lui parler ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud ! Accroche-toi à lui, montre-lui que tu n'abandonneras pas. »

Elle se tourne vers lui, penche son visage près du sien et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Je pense qu'Emma va adorer son oncle John. »

Elle lui fait un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son capitaine.

Comme la veille, elle entre sans demander aucune permission.

«Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à frapper. »

Même s'il est de mauvaise humeur, elle s'en fiche. Il a toujours des sentiments pour elle, c'est tout ce qui importe.

« Tu es le père de ma fille, c'est un privilège que les autres n'ont pas. »

Il ne trouve rien à répondre. Au lieu de cela, il la regarde juste, avec semble-t'il une petite pointe d'amusement dans les yeux. Elle s'installe sur une des chaises devant le bureau, visiblement nerveuse.

« Tu m'as dit pas mal de choses ces derniers jours. Tu sais que je viens de parler à John, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue. »

Elle baisse les yeux pour ne pas affronter son regard. Ce qu'elle est sur le point de lui dire n'est pas facile.

« Je suis revenue à New York dans le seul but que tu connaisses Emma. Mais quand j'ai appris que tu étais divorcé, j'avoue que j'ai envisagé d'autres possibilités. »

Elle lève rapidement les yeux vers lui pour jauger sa réaction, mais les baisse aussitôt de peur de voir du rejet.

« Ces quatre ans ont été terribles pour moi. Etre loin de toi était une torture. Mais quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras au cimetière, je me suis dit que je préférais être simplement ton amie mais être près de toi que de ne pas te voir du tout. »

Elle tente un regard vers lui et voit seulement de l'attente dans ses yeux. Il attend qu'elle continue.

« Depuis que je sais que tu es libre, je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête, créer une famille avec Emma et toi. Alors quand tu m'as dit toutes ces choses hier, je me suis dit que c'était terminé, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Alors tout à l'heure je t'ai repoussé pour me protéger. Mais ensuite John a dit que tu avais toujours des sentiments pour moi. Alors je ne sais plus. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et dieu sait si je le regrette, mais tu m'en as fait aussi quand tu m'as forcé à te quitter. »

Elle s'est bien entendue remise à pleurer, ce qui ne l'étonne plus beaucoup. Elle est soulagée de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle ressent.

« Tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin, il n'y a et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi. Mais si tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi, ne tires pas un trait sur nous. »

Elle sèche ses larmes avec la manche de son pull et se lève de sa chaise. Elle prend une grande inspiration pour s'encourager.

« Si tu veux profiter d'Emma ce soir, ne viens pas trop tard. J'aime toujours autant les pepperonis sur ma pizza. Emma préfère le fromage. »

Elle lui donne un petit sourire, qu'il lui rend immédiatement, et quitte le bureau.


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. Les choses avancent à grands pas et progressent pour nos deux tourtereaux. Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'allais jamais les réunir ? Allons, vous devriez commencer à me connaitre maintenant ! Allez, bonne lecture et gentils commentaires…à plus…

Elle est d'une nervosité intense, et la longue douche qu'elle a prise il y a une heure n'a pas amélioré son état. Emma est prête, fraîchement sortie de son bain, et vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Olivia doit encore trouver la bonne tenue pour recevoir Elliot. Elle ne veut pas en faire trop mais tient à être parfaite. Après plusieurs essayages, elle est enfin décidée. Un chemisier bleu comme la robe de sa fille et un jean moulant ses courbes à la perfection. Son maquillage et sa coiffure ont été revisité pour l'occasion, et elle est assez fière du résultat.

Emma est en train de jouer quand elle entre dans sa chambre.

« Ma chérie, Elliot vient dîner avec nous ce soir. Je veux que tu sois très gentille avec lui. Je t'ai promis que je ne pleurerais plus, alors je veux que tu me promettes d'être une petite fille bien élevée. C'est d'accord ? »

« Promis. »

Au même instant, un coup se fait entendre sur la porte. Olivia sursaute, son cœur s'accélère et sa gorge se serre.

« Je crois que notre invité est arrivé. »

Emma courre à la porte, attendant depuis la veille avec impatience le cadeau qu'Elliot lui a promis.

« C'est moi qui ouvre, c'est moi qui ouvre ! »

Olivia marche derrière elle et l'interpelle.

« Demande qui est là avant d'ouvrir. »

Emma stoppe devant la porte et pose sa question.

« C'est qui ? »

« C'est Elliot. »

Elle regarde rapidement sa maman qui lui fait signe qu'elle peut ouvrir.

Elle ouvre la porte et ne voit pas la tête d'Elliot. En effet, tout le haut de son corps est caché par une énorme peluche. Elle se met à sauter sur place et à rire aux éclats.

« T'as vu maman ce gros tigre ? »

Elliot décale la peluche pour voir Olivia et Emma, et pendant un instant il a le souffle coupé. Elles sont là toutes les deux devant lui, souriantes et prêtes à l'accueillir. Olivia est plus belle que jamais et il se demande s'il peut tomber encore plus amoureux d'elle.

« Effectivement il est énorme. Tu ne pourras pas dormir avec lui sinon tu n'auras plus de place dans ton lit. Tu es fou Elliot, il a dû coûter une fortune. »

Il entre dans l'appartement et donne le tigre à Emma, qui a bien du mal à l'attraper.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Emma fait un énorme câlin au tigre puis le dépose gentiment sur le sol. Elle s'avance alors vers son papa et tend ses bras pour qu'il l'attrape. Il ne se fait pas prier et la prend dans ses bras.

« Merci Elliot. Les monstres pourront pas venir la nuit, il va me protéger. »

Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse à plusieurs reprises sur la joue.

Il est aux anges. Il sent ses yeux s'humidifier et son cœur gonfler d'amour.

« Bien sûr qu'il va te protéger. Il va falloir donner un nom à ton nouvel ami. »

La petite fille, toujours accrochée au cou de son père, semble réfléchir. Alors son visage s'illumine, et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Elliot ! Je vais l'appeler Elliot ! Comme ça maman pourra lui faire des câlins quand elle sera triste. »

Elliot la regarde avec étonnement, et Emma se met à rire en voyant sa tête.

« Ben oui, elle a dit que t'étais son chéri, et que vous vous aimiez très très fort. »

Il se met à sourire et regarde Olivia.

« C'est vrai. Mais tu sais, j'aime toujours beaucoup ta maman même si elle était loin. »

Olivia enroule ses bras autour de son corps, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer.

« Alors si un jour elle est triste, elle peut toujours m'appeler. »

Emma regarde brièvement sa maman puis de nouveau Elliot.

« Et tu lui feras un câlin ? »

Il se met à rire devant le naturel de sa fille.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Alors tu seras son chéri ? »

Olivia sent la gêne d'Elliot et ne veut surtout pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Tu es bien curieuse jeune fille. Et si tu laissais Elliot se mettre à l'aise et que tu arrêtais de lui poser toutes ces questions ? »

Emma lâche le cou d'Elliot et il l'embrasse sur le front avant de la déposer par terre.

« Je vais montrer ma chambre à Elliot ! »

Elle attrape son tigre et l'emporte maladroitement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Olivia et Elliot sont debout l'un en face de l'autre et la tension est palpable.

« J'ai commandé les pizzas et j'ai donné ton adresse. Elles ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

Il essaye de faire la conversation pour casser le malaise et elle est reconnaissante de son effort.

« C'est parfait. J'ai acheté du chianti et Emma et moi avons fait un tiramisu. »

« Oh, Olivia Benson peut cuisiner ? »

Elle essaye de faire offensée mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque.

« Parfaitement. Et très bien d'ailleurs. Tu serais étonné. »

« Bien. Alors je vais devoir être très gentil si je veux le découvrir. »

Le charme est soudainement rompu par le livreur de pizzas qui frappe à la porte.

« Ah, je crois que nos pizzas sont là. »

Elliot recule jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvre, règle la note et prend les pizzas. Il referme la porte et quand il se retourne, il aperçoit Olivia dans la cuisine en train de mettre la table. Il la rejoint et commence à ouvrir les cartons.

« Pepperonis pour madame, quatre fromages pour la jeune fille, et bœuf pour moi. »

« Super, comme ça nous pourrons goûter un peu de tout. »

Il la regarde en souriant, se rappelant qu'Olivia avait toujours l'habitude de piocher dans son assiette quand ils ne mangeaient pas la même chose.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, mais c'est plus fort que toi. Tu commandes quelque chose mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te servir dans les plats des autres. »

Elle croise ses bras et prend un air très sérieux.

« Ose me dire que tu ne faisais pas exprès de ne pas prendre la même chose que moi juste pour que je puisse goûter ce que tu avais choisi ? »

« Ok, je l'admets. Je savais que ça te faisait plaisir et rien ne me faisais plus plaisir que de te faire plaisir. Ca te va comme réponse ? »

Elle sait qu'elle rougit mais ça lui est totalement égal. Ils sont en train de flirter et elle a l'impression d'avoir seize ans. Et visiblement Elliot ne s'en plaint pas non plus.

Une petite tornade en robe bleue casse leur moment d'intimité en déboulant comme une furie dans la cuisine.

« J'ai faim, je veux de la pizza. »

Elliot s'approche d'Emma, prend ses mains et les inspecte.

«Bien sûr que tu vas avoir de la pizza. Dès que tu te seras lavé les mains. »

Elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est venue, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

« Cette petite fille a l'air d'avoir de l'énergie à revendre. »

« Oh ça ce n'est rien. Tu vas voir son caractère. Le portrait craché de son père. »

Elle sourit sans le regarder, sachant qu'il doit être en train de bouder. Quand elle jette un coup d'œil sur lui, elle n'est pas déçue.

« Voilà, c'est exactement à ça qu'elle ressemble quand elle est vexée. »

Il ne répond pas, il se contente juste de lui tirer la langue.

« Ca aussi elle le fait. C'est fou ce que la génétique peut faire. »

Il veut râler mais la fierté l'emporte sur le reste.

« En tout cas nous sommes sauvés, elle a hérité de ton sens de l'humour. »

Elle lui sourit et s'assoit, lui faisant signe de le faire aussi.

« Ca ne me dérange pas, tu es tellement mignon quand tu boudes. »

Il prend place à côté d'elle et sourit bêtement.

« Je suis mignon ? »

Emma entre dans la cuisine et s'installe en face de ses parents. Olivia regarde leur fille puis Elliot.

« Sacrément mignon. »

Il ne dit rien. Il prend sa serviette et la place sur ses genoux, savourant le fait d'être là, entre sa fille et la femme de sa vie. Ses rancœurs semblent s'évanouir peu à peu pour faire place à un bonheur et un bien-être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Il pousse un soupir et commence son repas.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir à toutes, désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai été très occupée. Merci aux nouvelles venues et leurs gentils commentaires. Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise autant. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous ravira…pour ma part j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

Après une semaine de petits dîners à trois, l'ambiance est de plus en plus détendue. Elliot passe beaucoup de temps à jouer avec Emma, pour le plus grand plaisir de la petite fille qui s'habitue rapidement à sa présence. Elle aime entendre ses histoires avant de s'endormir et lui lui pose des tas de questions sur l'école, ses amis à Boston et ce qu'elle aime faire.

Elliot aime passer du temps avec sa fille, mais est surtout très heureux de retrouver cette complicité perdue avec Olivia. Peu à peu ils se rapprochent, les contacts anodins se faisant de plus en plus pressants. Les plaisanteries prennent moins de place désormais que les longs regards pleins de désirs. Cela fait même deux soirs de suite qu'au moment de partir, il l'embrasse sur la joue pour lui dire bonne nuit.

Olivia ne veut pas presser les choses. Quand Elliot voudra faire un mouvement, elle sera là pour l'accueillir. Mais en aucun cas elle ne fera le premier pas. Elle doit le laisser avancer à son rythme, même si à chaque instant elle a une envie folle de l'embrasser. La route pour son pardon risque d'être longue, elle en est consciente.

Alors qu'il vient de coucher Emma, Elliot s'assoit près d'Olivia sur le divan. Elle est en train de lire et semble absorbée par son histoire.

« Tu sais que demain j'ai les enfants. Je ne pourrais donc pas venir. Cette situation me pèse. Je pense que je vais leur parler d'Emma. »

Elle referme son livre, le pose sur la table basse et décale son corps pour lui faire face.

«Ca tombe très bien. Je voulais moi aussi t'en parler. Emma est très attachée à toi, et je pense que le moment est venu pour elle de savoir que tu es son père. »

Les yeux d'Elliot se mettent à briller spontanément.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse. La situation ne peut pas durer indéfiniment. Tu es là tous les jours, et nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Emma va finir par se poser des questions. Si elle sait qu'elle est ta fille, tu pourras la prendre chez toi sans être obligé de venir à chaque fois ici. Tu seras plus libre. »

Il ne veut pas être plus libre. Il veut passer du temps avec elle. Beaucoup de temps. Tout le temps. Mais il ne sait pas comment faire. Il a été assez cruel avec elle et il n'arrive pas à se pardonner les horreurs qu'il lui a dit.

« Si tu veux, demain soir je lui parlerai. Elle va certainement demander pourquoi tu n'es pas là. Alors ce sera plus facile de lui expliquer. »

Elliot est anxieux. Et si elle réagit mal ? Et si elle ne l'accepte pas ?

« Et si elle ne veut pas de moi comme père ? Elle ne voudra plus me voir et je perdrai ma fille, encore une fois. »

Olivia se rapproche de lui et pose sa main sur sa joue.

« Elle t'adore Elliot. Elle attend ton arrivée chaque soir et chaque matin elle me demande si tu vas venir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

Elle retire sa main, sentant une irrépressible envie de pencher son visage vers le sien et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer.

Il saisit sa main à mi-chemin, et comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, il avance lentement son visage et presse ses lèvres aux siennes.

C'est un simple contact, mais elle ferme les yeux et pendant un instant, plus rien n'existe autour d'elle.

Mais ce contact est trop bref, alors il lâche la main d'Olivia et pose la sienne sur sa joue, pour la garder près de lui. Il sépare ses lèvres et intensifie le baiser.

Elle n'émet aucune objection, bien au contraire. Elle s'abandonne totalement et savoure ce qu'elle pensait être devenu irréalisable.

Le baiser se termine, il pose son front contre le sien et caresse sa joue avec son pouce. Olivia a toujours les yeux fermés. Il veut que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

«Je dois y aller. »

Elle n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux. Elle sent son souffle sur sa bouche, sa main sur sa joue et elle ne veut rien d'autre.

« Je sais. »

Il se bat contre l'urgence qu'il ressent de l'allonger sur ce divan et de lui faire l'amour.

« Je ne fuis pas, mais Emma ne sait encore rien et… »

« Je sais. »

«Ouvre les yeux Olivia. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai peur qu'en les ouvrant tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et que tu ai disparu. J'ai peur de me retrouver à Boston, loin de toi, et seule. »

Elle ne sera plus jamais seule. Tant qu'elle voudra de lui elle ne sera plus jamais seule. Il ne prendra plus jamais le risque de la perdre. Il est trop ému pour lui dire tout ça, alors il fait la seule chose qui semble pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il ressent.

Il l'embrasse.

A la différence du premier baiser, celui-ci est plus passionné, plus intense. Sa main a emprisonné une poignée de ses cheveux et il la tire contre lui, lui faisant sentir combien il la désire.

Il sent que plus les secondes passent et plus les choses s'intensifient, alors il stoppe le baiser, retire sa main et met un peu d'espace entre eux.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle secoue la tête, les larmes commençant à envahir ses yeux toujours fermés.

«Ouvre les yeux, et tu verras que je suis toujours ici. »

Elle pousse un soupir et ses paupières se soulèvent doucement. Quand ses yeux sont complètement ouverts, elle voit ses yeux. Ces yeux qui expriment tant de choses. Elle a toujours pu lire dans ses yeux.

«Nous devons régler certaines choses avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit de plus entre nous. Mais quand ces choses seront réglées… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle encadre son visage avec ses mains et l'embrasse voracement. Il tombe un peu en arrière en raison de la fougue d'Olivia mais ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Elle est à moitié allongée sur lui et le poids de son corps sur le sien lui procure un bien-être qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié.

Olivia se rend compte qu'elle soit s'arrêter, mais le sentiment du corps d'Elliot totalement éveillé et consentant ne fait rien pour l'aider. A contrecœur elle se redresse et reprend sa position sur le divan.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elliot est toujours semi-allongé avec sur son visage un sourire démoniaque.

« Il ne faut pas, je t'assure. »

Elle le regarde et se met à rire, voyant qu'il ne fait rien pour cacher son évident désir pour elle.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et c'est de ta faute. Tu as une façon d'embrasser qui m'a toujours fait perdre tout contrôle. »

Il se redresse lentement, gardant toujours ce vilain sourire.

« C'est bon à savoir. »

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

Il approche sa bouche à quelques millimètres de l'oreille d'Olivia et se met à chuchoter.

« Je me souviens d'autres choses qui te faisaient perdre tout contrôle. »

Elle le frappe sur le bras et écarte son visage pour le regarder.

« Et je suis persuadée qu'elles fonctionnent toujours. Mais en attendant d'en être sûrs, nous avons des choses à faire. »

Il reprend un visage sérieux, sachant que ce qui attend Olivia va être difficile.

« Je voudrais être à tes côtés pour l'annoncer à Emma, mais je pense que vous devez faire ça seules. Je ne veux en aucun cas la perturber. »

Elle sait qu'il a raison. Elle doit faire ça seule. C'est à cause d'elle si sa fille a perdu plus de quatre ans avec son père, et c'est à elle seule de réparer ses erreurs.

« Je sais. J'espère juste que le temps venu, quand elle sera plus grande, elle comprendra la raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai rien dit avant. Et j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. »

Il prend sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit.

«C'est une Stabler. Elle tient de moi. Si elle t'en veut, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Aucun Stabler ne peut résister à Olivia Benson. »

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque.

« C'est exactement ce que m'a dit John quand je lui ai confié que tu avais dit que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais. »

« Et il avait raison. »

Il apporte sa main à sa bouche, l'embrasse, la lâche et se lève du divan.

« Sur ces bonnes paroles, je rentre chez moi. Reposes-toi et ne te fais pas de soucis. Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésites pas. Dimanche soir je dépose les enfants chez Kathy et je viens ici. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre temps, appelles-moi. »

Il se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et attend un instant avant de se retourner.

« Je t'aime Olivia. »

Et il part sans attendre de réponse, laissant Olivia avec le sourire aux lèvres et un cœur tout neuf.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir à toutes, désolée pour le délai long…long…long, mais j'étais très prise, donc peu de temps pour écrire. Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à toutes et comme d'hab…commentaires commentaires…

Il est dix-neuf heures trente, et Elliot et ses enfants sont à table. Il leur a préparé des spaghettis à la bolognaise, un de leur plat préféré. Chacun parle de ce qu'il a fait durant la semaine, et l'ambiance est joyeuse et détendue.

Elliot les écoute mais son esprit est ailleurs. Il sait qu'au même instant, Olivia est peut-être en train d'annoncer à Emma qu'elle a un papa. Ses nerfs sont à fleur de peau et il doit absolument trouver un moyen de penser à autre chose.

« Les enfants, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

Les voix se taisent instantanément et cinq têtes le regardent avec intérêt. Et puis tout à coup les esprits s'affolent et les spéculations vont bon train.

« Tu as rencontré une femme et tu veux nous la présenter. »

« Vous allez vous marier ? »

«Ne sois pas stupide Lizzie. Il ne se remarierait que si elle était enceinte. »

« Elle est enceinte ? »

« Moi ça m'est égal, tant que maman et toi vous ne vous remettez pas ensemble. »

Elliot lève les mains pour qu'ils se taisent.

« Calmez-vous et laissez-moi parler. »

Ils s'arrêtent mais le fixent droit dans les yeux, leur curiosité piquée au vif.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

«Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'Olivia et moi à une époque nous étions très amoureux. Et vous savez aussi que si notre histoire s'est terminée, c'est parce que…parce que… »

« Parce que tu as couché avec maman en plein divorce et que vous avez conçu Eli. »

« Merci Kathleen. »

« Pas de quoi. »

Il sourit à sa fille, se rappelant qu'il n'a plus affaire à des enfants mais à des personnes pratiquement adultes.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Olivia, elle a décidé de partir pour refaire sa vie à Boston. »

« On sait tout ça papa. Et on sait aussi que depuis quatre ans tu es malheureux de l'avoir perdu. »

Il regarde Maureen, sachant que depuis quatre ans il n'est pas le père qu'il aurait dû être pour eux.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile à vivre ces dernières années, et je m'en excuse. Vous savez que j'ai aimé votre mère, et pendant très longtemps. Mais au fil des années notre amour s'est essoufflé et nous ne communiquions plus. »

« Pourquoi tu nous racontes tout ça papa ? On ne vous en veut pas du tout à maman et à toi. On a compris que vous n'étiez plus heureux ensemble. »

Il tourne en rond en racontant des choses que ses enfants savent déjà. Dickie sait que quelque chose se passe mais il essaye par tous les moyens de retarder l'échéance. Il a tellement peur de leur réaction.

« Olivia a quitté Boston pour reprendre son ancien poste ici à New York. Il nous manquait un inspecteur et John lui a proposé la place. »

Lizzie se lève d'un bon de sa chaise et courre vers son père pour l'embrasser.

« Olivia et toi vous allez vous remettre ensemble et enfin être heureux, c'est génial ! »

Il prend la main de sa fille et la regarde en souriant.

« Elle n'est pas revenue seule. »

Le sourire de Lizzie se fane et la tristesse envahie ses yeux.

« Et comme tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'elle soit ici avec quelqu'un tu vas quitter la ville et aller travailler ailleurs, c'est ça ? »

« Tu ne peux faire ça, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner ! »

« On va aller lui parler et lui dire qu'elle ne peut pas rester ici. Tu dois rester là avec nous ! »

Elliot ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant le côté protecteur de ses enfants. Il est si fier de ses enfants. De tous ses enfants.

« Calmez-vous. Non je ne vais pas quitter la ville et vous abandonner. Je ne l'ai pas fait il y a quatre ans et je ne vais certainement pas le faire aujourd'hui. »

« Mais alors quoi ? »

« Si vous me laissez parler, je vais vous l'expliquer. »

Aucun autre mot ne sort et ils restent immobiles comme des statues. Il sourit et recommence à parler.

« Bien. Donc Olivia n'est pas revenue seule, mais pas avec un homme. Elle est revenue avec sa fille. »

Personne ne bouge.

« Elle s'appelle Emma et elle a l'âge d'Eli. »

Il s'arrête et les regarde, leur laissant le temps de mettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Quand il voit des leurs yeux qu'ils ont compris, à l'exception bien sûr d'Eli qui continue de manger comme si de rien n'était, il ne dit rien. Kathleen est la première à prendre la parole.

« Olivia et toi vous avez un enfant ? »

« Olivia et moi nous avons un enfant. »

« Mais pourquoi elle ne t'as jamais rien dit ? »

Il doit peser ses mots avec précaution. Il ne veut en aucun cas qu'ils en veulent à Olivia. Sa première réaction quand il a appris la nouvelle a été violente mais avec le temps il a compris sa décision. Il veut donc leur faire comprendre tout de suite qu'ils ne doivent pas la détester.

« Elle ne m'a rien dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je choisisse entre vous et elle. Elle savait qu'en l'apprenant j'aurais tout quitté pour la rejoindre. Elle était partie pour que je puisse être avec ma famille. Elle n'aurait jamais rien fait pour nous séparer. Alors elle s'est dit qu'en l'ignorant je n'aurais pas à faire ce choix. »

« Alors pourquoi te le dire maintenant ? »

« La culpabilité. Quand on devient parent, notre vie prend une autre dimension. Nos priorités ne sont pas les mêmes. Elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me priver d'Emma, de me cacher son existence. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu et j'ai été terrible avec elle. Mais j'ai compris qu'elle l'avait fait pour moi. Elle n'a pas pensé à elle en le faisant mais à moi. Et à vous aussi. »

Il s'arrête et attend une nouvelle fois leur réaction. Pour son bonheur futur avec Olivia, il doit savoir que ses enfants sont en paix avec elle. Il veut créer une famille avec elle aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il veut cette deuxième chance pour eux.

Il s'aperçoit que Maureen a les larmes aux yeux, mais ignore ce que veulent dire ces larmes. Il la regarde mais se tait, sachant qu'elle va prendre la parole.

«Elle doit sacrément t'aimer pour avoir fait un tel sacrifice. Et ces quatre années ont dû être terribles pour elle. »

Ses propres yeux se brouillent de larmes, et il repense aux mots cruels qu'il lui a dits.

« Et je l'aime comme je n'aimerais personne d'autre de toute ma vie. Et votre petite sœur est adorable, et j'ai hâte que vous la rencontriez. »

Il voit dans le regard de ses enfants qu'ils acceptent la raison pour laquelle Olivia a agi de la sorte. Et sa fierté est encore plus grande.

« Quand est-ce que nous allons pouvoir la voir ? »

Ce qu'il avait oublié avec leur conversation lui revient immédiatement à l'esprit avec la remarque de Dickie.

« En fait, à l'heure où nous parlons, Olivia doit être en train d'annoncer à Emma que je suis son père. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis. Je la vois tous les jours depuis une semaine mais elle pense simplement que je suis un ami de sa maman. Elle ne sait pas que vous existez non plus. Mais dès qu'elle le saura, je vous emmènerais chez Olivia pour que vous puissiez faire sa connaissance. »

Son téléphone se met à sonner et il prie pour que ce ne soit pas le travail. Il n'a pas la tête à penser à autre chose que sa famille à l'heure actuelle. Il se lève et s'éloigne pour répondre.

« Stabler. »

« C'est moi. »

Son cœur s'arrête.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ca peut aller. Nous venons de finir de dîner avec Emma. Elle est en train de manger une glace et elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Elle se demande pourquoi tu n'es pas là. »

Elle s'arrête un instant et il n'entend plus dans le récepteur que sa respiration.

« Olivia ? »

«C'est le moment Elliot. Je voulais entendre ta voix. Pour me donner du courage. »

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il voudrait être auprès d'elle pour la soutenir mais elle doit faire ça seule.

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance Elliot. »

Il doit la rassurer, dire quelque chose pour l'encourager.

«Tout va bien se passer, je le sens. Je l'ai dit aux enfants et ils ont hâte de la rencontrer. Je suis avec toi Olivia. »

Il sait qu'elle sourie, même s'il ne la voit pas.

« Je suis heureuse que tes enfants aient bien pris la nouvelle. Je te laisse, je dois y aller. »

Il y a un nouveau silence.

« Je t'aime Elliot. »

Il n'avait pas entendu ces mots-là depuis quatre ans, et n'espérait plus les entendre.

« Oh je t'aime aussi Olivia. Tellement. Nous allons être une famille, je te le promets. Et nous allons enfin être heureux. »

« Maman ? »

« Je dois te laisser Elliot, Emma m'appelle. Je t'appelle plus tard. »

« Ok. A plus tard. »

Il raccroche et sait que dans la prochaine heure sa concentration sur autre chose qu'Olivia et sa fille va être difficile. Mes ses enfants comprendront. Ses enfants comprennent tout.


	17. Chapter 17

Désolée, désolée, et encore désolée… Très occupée et sur une autre histoire, je l'avoue, je vous ai délaissé ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster 2 chapitres l'un derrière l'autre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez…bonne lecture…

Olivia raccroche le téléphone et revient auprès d'Emma.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ? »

Emma a de la glace au chocolat tout autour de la bouche, et sa maman ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Pourquoi Elliot vient pas ? Il est fâché ? »

« Non, il n'est pas fâché. Il ne peut pas venir ce soir, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi ? »

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il va bien falloir qu'elle finisse par lui dire. Elle a assez menti à sa fille.

« Il est avec ses enfants. »

Emma lui fait une drôle de tête, comme elle le fait souvent depuis qu'elle est entrée à l'école. En effet, quand elle voie les papas venir chercher ses petits camarades, elle demande toujours pourquoi le sien ne vient jamais. Olivia a toujours eu pour habitude de lui répondre que son papa habite très loin et qu'il ne peut pas venir. Mais que s'il le pouvait, il viendrait avec plaisir chercher sa petite fille. Emma lui a toujours posé beaucoup de questions sur son papa.

« C'est un papa alors ? »

«Oui, c'est un papa. »

Emma la regarde tristement, pensant sûrement qu'ils ont beaucoup de chance d'avoir un papa. La révélation tant attendu ne sera peut-être pas si terrible que ça. A cet âge, les enfants ne comprennent que peu de choses et se contentent souvent des réponses qu'on leur donne, sans trop réfléchir.

«Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que ton papa était très loin ? »

La petite fille fait oui de la tête, se rappelant très bien de ce point.

« Et bien il était très loin quand nous habitions à Boston, mais maintenant que nous sommes revenues à New York, il est tout près. »

Elle voit les yeux de sa fille devenir tout rond avec la surprise.

« Il est où ? »

« Et bien, il habite tout près. »

Emma a complètement oublié sa glace. Olivia se lève pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer son visage et ses mains et revient.

« Attends, je vais t'enlever toute cette glace que tu as partout et ensuite je vais te parler de ton papa. »

La petite fille fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour aider sa maman à vite finir de la rendre propre, et ensuite elle se lève et commence à sauter sur place.

« On va le voir, on va le voir ? »

Olivia se penche pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'emmène dans le salon et la dépose sur le divan.

« Non ma chérie, pas ce soir. Mais demain je te promets que tu le verras. »

Les yeux d'Emma se remplissent de larmes.

« Je veux voir mon papa. »

« Je sais que tu veux le voir, mais je t'ai dit qu'il ne peut pas venir ce soir. »

Au moment où elle termine sa phrase, elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle met sa main devant sa bouche mais c'est trop tard, Emma a tout compris.

« C'est Elliot mon papa ? »

« Oui mon cœur, c'est Elliot ton papa. Et il t'aime beaucoup. »

« Alors il va venir me chercher à l'école ? »

Olivia se met à rire, la réaction d'une enfant de quatre n'étant visiblement pas la peine qu'un adulte.

« Oui, il viendra te chercher à l'école. »

« Et on ira au zoo comme avec tonton Simon ? »

Sa fille est tellement heureuse qu'Olivia ne peut empêcher ses yeux de couler.

« Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? T'avais dit que tu pleurerais plus. »

Olivia attrape sa fille et la serre dans ses bras.

« Je pleure parce que je suis heureuse mon ange. Tu as le papa le plus formidable du monde. Et maman l'aime très fort. »

La petite fille essaye de se dégager des bras de sa mère, qui a bien du mal à la lâcher. Quand elle y parvient, elle la regarde.

« Alors c'est ton chéri ? »

Olivia essuie ses yeux et se met à rire.

« Oui c'est mon chéri, et je suis sa chérie. Papa et maman sont amoureux. »

Emma se lève du divan et courre dans sa chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand elle ne la voit pas revenir, Olivia la rejoint sans bruit.

Quand elle arrive à la porte de la chambre, elle trouve Emma sur son lit avec Elliot dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Emma ? »

« Je fais un gros câlin à Elliot. C'est papa qui me l'a donné. Parce qu'il m'aime. »

Olivia s'avance jusqu'au lit et s'assoit près de sa fille.

« Oui papa t'aime. Il t'aime très fort. Comme il aime tes frères et sœurs. »

Emma tourne brusquement la tête vers Olivia.

« J'ai des frères et des sœurs ? »

« Oui, tu as trois grandes sœurs, un grand frère et un petit frère. »

La bouche de la petite fille s'ouvre dans le choc.

«Wouah, tout ça ? »

Olivia rit et caresse les cheveux d'Emma.

« Et oui, tout ça. »

« Je veux les voir. »

« Pas ce soir Emma, je te l'ai dit. Mais on peut les appeler si tu veux. Je suis sûre que papa sera très content de t'entendre. »

Emma descend du lit et se met à faire des bonds sur place.

« Oh oui, oh oui, je veux appeler papa ! »

« D'accord, mais calme-toi d'abord. »

Emma s'arrête immédiatement et regarde sa maman avec des yeux suppliants.

«C'est mieux. Maintenant on peut aller appeler papa. »

Olivia se lève et se dirige avec Emma pendue à sa main dans le salon. Elle prend le téléphone et compose le numéro d'Elliot.

La deuxième sonnerie a à peine le temps de se faire entendre qu'un Elliot frénétique décroche.

« Allo ? »

« C'est moi. »

Elliot est heureux d'entendre sa voix mais anxieux de ce qu'elle va lui dire.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis assis à côté du téléphone depuis ton premier coup de fil. En fait nous sommes tous assis à côté du téléphone. »

«Vous pouvez vous détendre les Stabler. Tout s'est très bien passé. D'ailleurs il y a une petite fille très excitée à côté de moi qui veut te parler. »

Ses mains tremblent et il retient son souffle.

« Allo papa ? »

Sa main qui ne tient pas le combiné vient se poser sur sa bouche en entendant ces deux mots. Il se met à pleurer devant l'émotion qui l'envahit. Sa gorge est serrée et il ne sait pas s'il va réussir à parler.

N'entendant pas son papa lui répondre, Emma réessaye plus timidement.

« Papa ? »

« Oui ma puce. »

La voix d'Elliot est étrange et la petite fille s'inquiète.

« Ca va pas papa ? T'es malade ? »

Elliot souffle un grand coup et dégage sa gorge.

« Si, ça va très bien ma chérie. Très très bien même. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

« Maman a dit que tu viendras me voir demain. C'est vrai ? »

Il est tellement heureux qu'Emma prenne si bien les choses.

« Bien sûr que je te verrais demain. A partir de maintenant, dès que tu voudras me voir, je serais là. »

« Promis ? »

« Juré ma puce. »

Il entend qu'Olivia parle à l'arrière-plan mais ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'elle dit.

« Gros bisous papa. A demain. »

« Je t'embrasse ma chérie. Bonne nuit. A demain. »

« Alors, rassuré ? »

« Tu n'as aucune idée. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle le prenne mal. »

« Et bien en fait, j'allais lui dire qui tu étais quand j'ai fait une énorme bourde, et à ce moment-là elle a tout compris. »

Elliot ne comprend pas ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je te l'expliquerai quand nous nous verrons. Pour le moment, savoure ta soirée avec tes enfants ok ? »

Il n'a pas envie de raccrocher, il veut lui parler. Il veut savoir comment leur conversation s'est passée, si Emma est heureuse de l'avoir comme papa.

« Arrête de penser Stabler, je t'entends d'ici. Détends-toi et profites. Tu auras bien assez à faire avec ta fille quand tu viendras demain. Elle ne va pas te lâcher, alors reposes-toi. »

« Ok. Tu as raison. Mais demain je veux tout savoir. Embrasse-la pour moi d'accord ? »

«Comptes sur moi. Et embrasse tes enfants pour moi. Passe une bonne soirée. A demain. »

«Toi aussi Liv. A demain. »

Ils raccrochent simultanément. Elliot n'a pas pu lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait parce que ses enfants très curieux étaient juste derrière lui. Mais demain, il lui dira tout ce qu'il veut lui dire depuis quatre ans.


	18. Chapter 18

Dimanche matin, réveil en douceur chez les Stabler. Elliot est le premier debout, mais il est suivit de très près par Maureen, qui fait une entrée souriante dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour papa. »

Il lève la tête de son journal et sourit à son ainée.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Bien dormie ? »

« Si on oublie les ronflements de Kathleen et les mouvements incessants de Lizzie, on peut dire que oui, j'ai bien dormi. »

« Je suis désolé mais pour l'instant je ne peux vous offrir rien de plus grand. »

Kathleen arrive au même instant et s'installe entre son père et sa sœur.

« Tes projets de grande maison avec Olivia vont peut-être enfin se réaliser après tout. »

Il pose la tasse de café qu'il était en train de boire et la regarde.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Kathleen. Et je pense que pour l'instant c'est un peu prématuré. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent et sourient.

Eli fait une entrée triomphale avec son doudou à la main. Il courre vers son père et grimpe sur ses genoux.

« Dis-moi mon grand, tu as l'air en pleine forme ce matin ? »

« Oui, je vais voir Emma aujourd'hui. »

Elliot tourne la tête en direction de ses filles et fronce les sourcils. Kathleen lève les mains pour se défendre.

« Inutile de nous regarder comme ça. Si tu veux avoir des explications, il faut les demander aux jumeaux. »

Il secoue la tête, se lève, assoit Eli sur une chaise libre et commence à lui préparer son petit-déjeuner.

« Mais en y pensant, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler à Olivia depuis son arrivée. Et puis nous avons hâte de rencontrer notre petite sœur. »

Elliot donne son bol de céréales à son fils puis se rassoit pour finir son café.

« Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je l'appelle pour lui demander. »

« Appeler qui ? »

Dickie et Lizzie sont, comme toujours, les derniers à se lever.

« Olivia. Des petits malins ont semble-t'il mis dans la tête d'Eli qu'il allait voir Emma aujourd'hui. »

Lizzie vient près de son père et l'embrasse sur la joue pour l'amadouer.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui explique la situation. Et quand il a su qu'elle a son âge, il a demandé quand il pourrait la voir. »

Dickie s'assoit et prend le relai de sa sœur.

« Alors on s'est dit que comme aujourd'hui nous étions tous réunis, ce serait une bonne idée. »

L'idée de réunir tous ses enfants ensemble et de passer l'après-midi avec Olivia lui fait oublier que Dickie et Lizzie ont fait des plans sans le consulter.

« Ok, vous gagnez. Je vais appeler Olivia et voir si un petit pique-nique dans le parc lui ferait plaisir. »

Olivia est assise et sirote son café, attendant qu'Emma se réveille. La nuit a été assez agitée. Emma n'a fait que parler d'Elliot la veille. Elle a utilisé le terme 'papa' une bonne centaine de fois dans les diverses conversations avec sa mère, et elle l'a appelé plusieurs fois en pleine nuit. Olivia a fini par la prendre dans son lit avec elle, la rassurant en lui promettant qu'elle le verrait le lendemain. Elle avait fini par s'apaiser et s'était finalement endormie.

Olivia savoure ce petit moment de quiétude quand le téléphone se met à sonner. Elle se lève rapidement pour répondre le plus vite possible afin que la sonnerie ne réveille pas Emma.

« Allo ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Salut. »

« Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ? »

« Non, je suis en train de boire mon café. »

Son esprit s'égare et il l'imagine en pyjama, les cheveux décoiffés par l'oreiller et ne portant aucun maquillage. Il l'a vu des tas de fois comme ça et n'a qu'une hâte, revivre ces moments avec elle.

« Elliot, tu es toujours là ? »

« Excuse-moi, j'étais en train de rêver. En fait, je me demandais si tu avais toujours ce pyjama bleu en soie que j'aimais tant toucher. »

Elle rit de son audace si matinale et décide de le prendre à son propre jeu.

« Oui, je l'ai toujours, mais actuellement, je porte simplement un tee-shirt à toi que je t'ai volé avant ton départ. »

Il y a un grand silence à l'autre extrémité du téléphone, faisant savoir à Olivia qu'elle a fait mouche.

« Tu sais qu'un jour tu finiras par me tuer Benson ? »

« Hé, c'est toi qui a commencé Stabler ! »

Il se met à rire et elle se rend compte à quel point ce son lui a manqué. Elle aime cet homme plus que la vie elle-même.

« Je t'appelais pour te proposer un pique-nique en famille. Les jumeaux ont dit à Eli qu'il verrait Emma aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas au courant. Maureen et Kathleen ont trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. »

« Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Moi ? Oh tu sais, ce n'est qu'une simple journée avec tous mes enfants et la femme que j'aime réunis. Rien de bien extraordinaire en soi. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Revoir tes enfants après quatre ans d'absence, faire connaissance avec le petit dernier et passer quelques heures avec le plus beau capitaine de New York, ça ne m'emballe pas non plus. »

« Parfait. Alors on dit onze heures trente au parc, vers l'aire de jeux ? J'en connais deux qui devraient s'amuser. »

La perspective de passer la journée avec Elliot la rend euphorique. Elle a l'impression de renaitre, et compte bien profiter de chaque minute.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et j'en connais deux autres qui devront attendre beaucoup plus tard ce soir pour s'amuser aussi. »

Une nouvelle fois il reste sans voix, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Olivia.

« Elliot ? »

« Tu es une méchante femme Olivia. »

Elle fait l'innocente et répond comme si elle tombait des nues.

« Pourquoi ? »

«Parce que je ne vais penser qu'à ça toute la journée. »

Elle rit fort dans le téléphone et ce son est une mélodie pour ses oreilles.

« Remarque ça ne me changera pas beaucoup. Depuis quatre ans je ne fais que penser à toi toute la journée. »

Le rire s'arrête, ainsi que le jeu. Ils sont de nouveau sérieux.

« Je t'aime Elliot. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« A toute à l'heure. »

« A toute à l'heure. »

A onze heures le clan Stabler est déjà sur place. Ils se sont installés sous un grand chêne et ont étendu une immense couverture. Deux énormes glacières sont installées à l'ombre et ils attendent impatiemment l'arrivée de leurs invitées.

Elliot est certainement le plus nerveux. Les enfants sont assis et bavardent de tout et de rien mais lui reste debout, regardant tout signe de la voiture d'Olivia.

« Détends-toi papa, il est encore tôt. »

« Mais oui, tu sais qu'elles vont arriver, il faut juste que tu sois patient. »

De la patience il n'en a aucune. Il veut voir sa fille et Olivia. Il veut entendre Emma l'appeler papa et voir le beau sourire de sa maman.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est un grand jour pour moi. Vous allez rencontrer votre petite sœur et je veux que tout se passe bien. »

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça se passe mal ? Emma est ravie que tu sois son père et Olivia est de nouveau dans ta vie. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter et viens t'assoir. »

C'est lui le père. C'est normalement son rôle de rassurer ses enfants. Mais dans ce cas de figure il est comme un gosse qui attend d'ouvrir ses cadeaux le matin de noël.

Il s'exécute gentiment et s'assoit à côté de Maureen, qui passe son bras autour de son cou.

« Ca fait du bien de te voir excité pour quelque chose. Depuis quatre ans tu ne t'intéressais plus à rien. Nous sommes vraiment heureux que tu ais retrouvé le sourire. »

Il sourit tristement, se rendant compte que pendant ces quatre ans, comme lui a fait remarquer John, il a fait vivre un enfer à tous ceux qui l'entourent.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si difficile à vivre. Mais quand Olivia est partie, elle a emporté avec elle cette partie de moi qui faisait que la vie était belle. Je ne suis complet que quand elle est près de moi. »

Ses enfants l'écoutent avec intention. Ils savent combien leur père est amoureux de cette femme. Kathleen est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand un klaxon retentit à quelques mètres d'eux.

Six têtes se tournent en direction du bruit et le cœur d'Elliot s'arrête net.

Olivia est là. Avec leur fille.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello tout le monde, me revoici avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue et ce sera fini…pour celle-ci bien sûr ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et attend vos commentaires. A bientôt…

Olivia se gare juste derrière le SUV d'Elliot. Elle descend de sa voiture et ouvre la portière arrière pour détacher Emma qui s'impatiente de sortir. Ses mains tremblent un peu à l'idée de revoir les enfants d'Elliot qu'elle affectionne tant.

Dès qu'Olivia pose sa fille par terre, elle se dirige en courant vers le petit groupe qui la regarde. Elle a reconnut son papa depuis l'arrêt de la voiture et n'a qu'une seule envie, aller le rejoindre.

« Papa, papa ! »

Elliot retient ses larmes et s'accroupit pour accueillir Emma dans ses bras.

Elle s'y jette sans retenue et enroule ses bras autour de son cou.

« Et bien dis-moi, ça c'est de l'accueil ! »

Il se relève et embrasse la tête de sa petite fille, regardant fièrement ses autres enfants autour de lui.

« Emma, je te présente tes frères et sœurs. »

Elle est très intimidée par ces nouvelles têtes et réfugie son visage dans le cou de son père.

Olivia s'avance vers elle et pose sa main sur son dos.

« Allons Emma, ne sois pas si timide. Ils ne vont pas te manger. »

Elliot pose son regard dans le sien et lui sourit.

« Je pense que découvrir qu'on a cinq frères et sœurs doit être un peu effrayant. »

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

Olivia soulève sa main jusqu'à la tête d'Emma et lui caresse les cheveux, tout en chuchotant dans son oreille.

« Je te laisse avec papa pendant que je dis bonjour aux autres, d'accord ? »

Emma ne regarde pas sa maman mais hoche la tête de haut en bas pour lui dire qu'elle est d'accord.

Olivia se retourne alors et fait face à quatre magnifiques enfants qui la regardent avec un sourire radieux. Eli est caché dans les jambes de Maureen pour qu'Olivia ne le voie pas. Elle décide de lui laisser un peu de temps et s'avance vers Kathleen. Elle la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue.

« Oh mon dieu Kathleen, comme tu as changé. Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. »

Kathleen se recule un peu et regarde Olivia.

« Merci. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Tu nous as tellement manquée. »

Olivia la libère et se décale un peu pour saisir Lizzie. L'étreinte est aussi chaude que pour sa sœur et elle sent son cœur gonfler après chaque seconde.

« Que tu as grandi ma belle. Je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu si je t'avais croisé dans la rue. »

Lizzie est très émue et a beaucoup de mal à parler. Elle a toujours eu une tendresse particulière pour Olivia. Elle recule et n'arrive à lui dire que deux mots.

« Merci Olivia. »

Elliot, avec Emma toujours dans les bras, savoure la scène devant lui. L'amour de sa vie est revenu, et elle aime ses enfants comme s'ils étaient les siens.

Olivia caresse la joue de Lizzie puis regarde son frère à côté d'elle.

«Je sais que les garçons de ton âge n'aiment pas ça mais tant pis, je vais quand même te prendre dans mes bras. »

Dickie rit et ouvre volontiers ses bras pour elle.

Elle ne se fait pas prier, bien au contraire. Elle veut profiter de chaque instant avec ceux qu'elle aime désormais. Elle ne veut plus perdre de temps. Elle lui parle tout bas pour que personne n'entende.

« Tu as le regard de ton père. Son sourire aussi. Tu dois être un vrai tombeur ? »

Il s'extrait des bras d'Olivia et la regarde, l'air très sérieux.

« Et tu me dis ça maintenant que je ne suis plus amoureux de toi ? »

Elle rit fort et le reprend dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

« Oh, que c'est bon d'être de retour. »

Elle libère Dickie et regarde Maureen, qui est devenue une vraie femme. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec elle quand sa relation avec son père avait commencé. Elle lui avait confié son amour pour lui, chose que la jeune femme savait déjà depuis longtemps. Olivia avait été étonnée d'avoir été démasquée. En effet, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait été suffisamment discrète pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive. C'était sans compter la perspicacité qu'elle tenait de son inspecteur de père.

«Il y a quatre ans j'ai quitté une jeune femme. Et aujourd'hui je me retrouve face à une femme superbe. »

Maureen se jette dans ses bras et se met à pleurer.

«Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là. C'est si bon de voir papa sourire. »

Olivia est touchée par sa remarque. La bénédiction des enfants d'Elliot est si importante pour elle. En prenant Elliot, elle prend ses enfants aussi. Elle veut former une vraie famille avec eux.

« Nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper, mais aussi beaucoup de temps devant nous. Ma vie est ici avec vous tous. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais maintenant j'en suis sûre. »

Par-dessus l'épaule de Maureen, Olivia aperçoit Eli qui la regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle lui sourit puis relève la tête pour regarder la fille d'Elliot.

« Je crois qu'il y a un petit garçon derrière toi qui est près à faire ma connaissance. »

Maureen se décale sur le côté et Eli ne bouge pas. Il regarde simplement Olivia, semblant attendre qu'elle fasse un pas vers lui.

Olivia s'accroupit devant lui et tout doucement commence à lui parler.

«Bonjour mon grand. Tu dois être Eli ? Ton papa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Moi je suis Olivia. »

Eli n'a plus l'air apeuré. Il est maintenant simplement timide. Les différents témoignages d'affection auxquels il vient d'assister lui font comprendre qu'il n'a rien à craindre avec Olivia.

« Tu veux bien me faire un bisou ? »

Le petit garçon n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de clôturer la distance entre lui et Olivia. Il dépose un baiser timide sur sa joue et sent ses bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Il se détend sous son contact et quand il sent sa bouche sur son front, il sourit.

Olivia, encouragée par la réaction d'Eli, se relève en l'emportant avec elle. Elle veut lui présenter Emma et pense que le moment est parfait.

Emma, qui est toujours dans les bras d'Elliot, se trouve en face d'Eli, qui lui sourit immédiatement.

« Eli, je te présente Emma. »

Elliot, très émue de voir Olivia avec son fils, à bien du mal à trouver sa voix.

« Emma, voici Eli, ton petit frère. »

Les deux enfants se regardent avec insistance, ne comprenant pas tout du haut de leurs quatre ans.

Olivia ne s'attendant pas qu'ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, choisit une autre option. Elle pose Eli au sol et regarde Emma.

« Si vous alliez jouer un peu tous les deux pour faire connaissance ? Il y a des balançoires là-bas qui n'attendent que vous. »

Emma ne se fait pas prier, elle se tortille dans les bras de son papa pour descendre.

Elliot la pose alors par terre, n'ayant même pas le temps de demander un bisou. Les deux enfants se précipitent vers l'aire de jeux sans se poser de questions.

Olivia se met tout près d'Elliot et pose une main sur son dos.

« Alors, tu es rassuré ? Emma est ravie. Je pense que maintenant tu peux officiellement dire que tu as six enfants. »

Les yeux d'Elliot sont sur ses deux enfants les plus jeunes, les surveillant.

« Mon dieu, six enfants ! Les gens vont me prendre pour un fou. »

Olivia se met à rire et rapproche sa bouche de son oreille.

« Et pour un homme extrêmement fertile. »

Il enlève ses yeux d'Emma et d'Eli pour regarder Olivia.

«Mais après quarante-cinq ans les choses se compliquent parait-il. Il ne faudra pas trop qu'on traîne si on veut donner à Emma un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

Olivia est étonnée par ses mots.

« Tu as l'intention de repeupler la planète Stabler ? »

Il pose une main sur la joue d'Olivia et lui sourit tendrement.

« Un dernier. Juste un dernier. Je veux réaliser un de mes rêves. Te voir enceinte et te tenir la main pour mettre notre enfant au monde. »

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux sans prévenir. Il y a encore une semaine elle pensait l'avoir perdu à tout jamais, et aujourd'hui il lui demande d'avoir un autre enfant avec elle.

« C'est d'accord, un dernier. Mais tu devras avant cela réaliser un de mes rêves à moi aussi. Je veux devenir madame Stabler, et être à toi à tout jamais. »

Il sait que ses enfants le regardent. Il voulait prendre les choses lentement pour qu'ils s'habituent à l'idée que leur père a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais après tout ils savent tous à quel point il est fou d'elle.

Alors il fait ce qu'il a eu envie de faire à la seconde où il l'a vu sortir de sa voiture. Il l'embrasse. Timidement au début, parce que les démonstrations d'affection en public ne sont pas son fort. Mais très vite le besoin d'un vrai baiser se fait sentir. Alors il se laisse aller, l'entraînant avec lui.

Elle ne résiste pas. Elle voulait tenir ses distances pour que les enfants d'Elliot aient le temps de l'accueillir. Mais à cet instant elle oublie toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Elle veut que le monde entier sache qu'elle est avec Elliot Stabler, qu'ils ne sont plus des cœurs à prendre, qu'ils ont trouvé leur moitié.


	20. Chapter 20

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur de m'avoir suivi durant toute cette histoire. Après l'annonce du départ de Chris, j'étais anéantie. Plus d'espoir pour Elliot et Olivia. Mais heureusement nous avons les fanfics, alors je compte bien en profiter !

J'ai démarré une nouvelle histoire, que je vous ferai partager rapidement, et avec l'accord d'un merveilleux auteur, je suis en train de traduire une merveilleuse histoire sur nos 2 tourtereaux… donc vous risquez de me lire encore un bout de temps.

Bonne journée à toutes et à très bientôt…Sandrine.

**EPILOGUE**

**Huit mois plus tard**

Olivia est à la fenêtre de sa chambre, et elle contemple ce qu'est devenue sa vie en quelques mois. Aujourd'hui ils ont réuni tous leurs amis pour la pendaison de crémaillère de leur maison nouvellement achetée. Elle est spacieuse et lumineuse, et un grand jardin l'entoure. Comme Elliot et elle n'ont jamais réussi à se décider entre ville et campagne, Olivia aimant la vie citadine et Elliot préférant la verdure, ils ont opté pour l'entre-deux.

Elle regarde Emma et Eli, devenus presque inséparables au fil des mois. Maureen et Kathleen font passer les plats de petits fours aux invités alors que Lizzie et Dickie se sont engagés dans un match de foot avec leur père, Fin et Mark, le fiancé de Kathy.

Son bonheur est à son comble, si ce n'est l'absence pesante de Don qui se fait sentir un peu plus forte à chaque moment clé de sa vie. Tous ceux faisant partie de sa famille sont là, fidèles au poste. Elle sait qu'elle doit rejoindre les autres mais elle prend encore quelques minutes pour admirer le spectacle devant elle.

Elliot lève les yeux et l'aperçoit. Il a toujours du mal à réaliser qu'elle est ici, avec lui. Qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle partage sa vie. Il dit quelque chose à Lizzie puis se dirige vers l'entrée de la maison.

Elle sait qu'il vient. Il ne peut jamais rester loin d'elle trop longtemps. Ils ont été séparés pendant quatre longues années, et n'ont aucune envie de perdre une seconde.

Elle l'entend monter rapidement les escaliers. Il doit sûrement s'inquiéter de la savoir là alors que tout le monde s'amuse en bas.

Elle ne se retourne pas quand il entre dans leur chambre. Elle sent simplement ses bras l'encercler et ses mains se poser sur son ventre maintenant bien arrondi. Elle pose ses mains sur les siennes, leurs anneaux respectifs tintant l'un contre l'autre. Elle aime ce bruit. Il signifie qu'ils appartiennent l'un à l'autre, qu'ils sont liés pour l'éternité.

Il l'embrasse dans le cou et ce seul contact suffit à lui donner la chair de poule. Elle penche la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à sa peau et gémit de contentement.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Elle lève un de ses bras et le passe derrière la nuque d'Elliot, pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne doit pas s'arrêter, que ses baisers sont intoxicants et qu'elle en a besoin pour survivre.

« Je vais parfaitement bien. Mais la vue est meilleure d'ici. »

Il arrête de l'embrasser et pose son menton sur son épaule, sa joue contre la sienne.

« La fête est réussie. Tout le monde est heureux. La nourriture est délicieuse. Et mon épouse est plus belle que jamais. »

Elle rit et caresse les mains d'Elliot, toujours posées sur son ventre.

« Et plus grosse aussi. »

Il desserre son étreinte et la fait pivoter dans ses bras, pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Il remet immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Tu n'es pas grosse, tu es enceinte. Et ton ventre montre simplement que notre fils est en parfaite santé. »

Notre fils. Olivia rayonne à chaque fois qu'Elliot prononce ces deux mots. Elle avait tant rêvé d'avoir un fils. Elle n'y croyait plus. Elliot avait été un peu déçu quand il l'avait appris. Il voulait une fille, une autre petite Olivia courant partout dans la maison. Alors pour lui redonner le sourire, Olivia avait trouvé la solution. Elle était rentrée à la maison quelques jours plus tard avec un document écrit contenant beaucoup de paragraphes. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire le document. Il avait simplement vu écrit en gras au bas de la page : **Emma Stabler, fille d'Olivia Benson et Elliot Stabler.** Il s'était mis à pleurer comme un enfant et avait été cherché Emma pour la serrer très fort dans ses bras.

Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou, se sentant tout à coup d'humeur extrêmement câline.

«Personne ne sait que je suis ici ? »

Il caresse son dos et chuchote contre ses lèvres.

« Quand je suis monté personne ne t'as réclamé. »

Elle l'embrasse alors, lui montrant qu'elle a des projets bien précis pour lui. Une fois le baiser terminé, elle pose son front contre le sien.

« Fais-moi l'amour Elliot. »

Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir la serrer plus contre lui à cause de son ventre rond.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Plusieurs personnes m'ont vu entrer dans la maison. »

Elle commence par l'embrasser sur la joue, puis descend progressivement le long de son cou, ratissant sa nuque avec ses ongles.

« S'il te plaît, j'ai envie de toi. Tu sais que mes hormones me jouent des tours en ce moment. Et d'ici quelques semaines nous ne pourront plus faire grand-chose. »

Il décale ses mains sur ses hanches, puis sur ses fesses, sa voix grondant sous les baisers chauds d'Olivia.

« D'accord, mais nous devons faire vite, ou nous allons éveiller les soupçons. »

Il fait descendre ses mains jusqu'au bord de sa robe, la remontant lentement tandis qu'il la pousse en arrière jusqu'à la commode.

« Papa, Olivia, vous êtes en haut ? »

Olivia laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Elliot et pousse un soupir frustré.

Elliot se met à rire, redescendant la robe d'Olivia à sa place initiale.

« Je pense que nous devons remettre notre tête à tête à plus tard. »

Des pas montant rapidement les escaliers se font entendre, suivis de deux têtes apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« On vous cherche partout. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Dickie met un coup de coude à sa sœur et se met à rire.

« A ton avis, que peuvent-ils bien faire ? Dès qu'ils sont tous les deux sans surveillance, ils en profitent pour… »

Elliot tourne rapidement la tête vers son fils, ne lâchant Olivia que d'un bras pour pointer son doigt vers lui.

« Attention à ce que tu vas dire jeune homme. Il y a ici un petit être qui ne doit pas entendre certaines choses. »

Le jeune garçon rit plus fort, regardant son père d'un air narquois.

« Je te signale qu'il m'arrive de dormir ici. La maison est grande, mes les murs ne sont pas épais. Et durant la nuit j'entends parfois des choses que je me passerais bien d'entendre. Alors si je les entends, il doit sûrement les entendre aussi. »

Elliot ne sait pas quoi répondre. Olivia, quant à elle, essaye de contenir son rire en se cachant derrière son mari.

Lizzie, sentant la gêne de son père, s'interpose.

« Nous étions simplement venus vous dire que le dessert va être servi, et que tout le monde attend monsieur et madame Stabler pour couper le gâteau. »

Elliot se détend un peu, alors qu'Olivia est toujours en train de rire.

« Ok. Bien. Nous arrivons dans une minute. Merci. »

Les jumeaux s'éclipsent en riant, laissant le couple sans voix.

« Tu te rends compte El, nous sommes peut-être en train de traumatiser cet enfant. »

Elle termine sa phrase et se met à rire de nouveau.

« Oh c'est malin. Si tu étais plus discrète, nous n'en serions pas là. »

« Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es doué mon chéri. »

Elle recommence à l'embrasser et à laisser errer ses mains sur le corps d'Elliot.

Il les attrape et les amène contre sa poitrine.

« Ca suffit madame Stabler, inutile de commencer quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas finir. »

« Très bien monsieur Stabler, ton honneur est sauf pour cette fois-ci, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Il glisse les bras d'Olivia autour de son cou et enroule les siens autour de sa taille. Il penche son visage vers le sien et l'embrasse avec toute la passion qu'il ressent pour elle. Il s'arrête uniquement quand le manque d'air se fait sentir pour l'un et l'autre et la regarde.

« Tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie, j'essaierai de faire de toi une femme heureuse et comblée. Je t'aime tellement Olivia. »

Ses yeux brillent devant tant d'amour. Sa vie est si parfaite que parfois elle a peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

« Je t'aime aussi Elliot. J'aimerai tant que Don soit là pour voir que son rêve de nous voir réunis se soit finalement réalisé. Il me manque beaucoup. »

« Je sais. Il me manque à moi aussi. Il nous manque à tous. Je remercie chaque jour le ciel de l'avoir fait entrer dans ma vie. Grâce à lui je t'ai rencontré. Et alors je t'ai perdu. Et de nouveau grâce à lui je t'ai retrouvé. Je lui dois tout. »

Il l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de la libérer, de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de l'entraîner vers leurs invités, qui sont venus pour eux, pour fêter leur amour et leur bonheur.

Et elle le suit sans aucune hésitation.


End file.
